Enredados en el Frío
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: La historia de Disney "Enredados" pero al estilo "El Origen de los Guardianes". Jack Frost ha estado toda su vida encerrado en una torre, pero decidido a ver en persona esas luces que ve a través de su ventana cada cumpleaños, recurre a la ayuda del Ladrón Pitch Black para salir de la torre.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de autor: Quedé obsesionada con "El Origen de los Guardianes", la saga de libros de "Los Guardianes", el famosos crossover de Los Cuatro Grandes (Rise of the Brave Tangled Guardians) y la pareja de PitchXJack (BlackIce). Me imagino que por eso una noche soñé con una versión de "Enredados", pero con los personajes de "El Origen de los Guardianes". Me pareció tan divertida la idea que decidí escribirla (a pesar de que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias…).**

**Espero la disfruten.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de este fic me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**Prólogo**

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana, ocurrió lo que muchos hechiceros, magos y sabios consideraban imposible. El primer copo de nieve, que se formó el primer día de invierno, se fusionó con una gota de rayo de sol y una gota de luz lunar, que cayeron del cielo al mismo tiempo por la magia de un eclipse. Este copo de nieve, cargado de tanta energía, al caer al suelo, dio origen a una hermosa y mágica flor.

Esta flor, de pétalos de un blanco más puro y brillante que la nieve y la luna misma y con un tallo más dorado que el sol, tenía las propiedades curativas más asombrosas del mundo, pues no solo sanaba cualquier herida o enfermedad, también revertía el envejecimiento. Con esto, cualquiera podía recuperar el poder de su juventud. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer uno para usar sus poderes? Simplemente, debía cantar una canción:

"_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue_

quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí  
volviendo a lo que fue,  
a lo que fue..."

Al terminar de brindar sus poderes, pequeños rastros de escarcha de nieve se veían alrededor de ella, como si crearan un invierno privado para ella y el que necesitara sus poderes. Y todo esto, lo descubrió un malvado hechicero llamado Ombric Shalazar. Él, al descubrir el secreto de la eterna juventud en esta flor, egoístamente decidió esconderla del mundo y usarla para su propio beneficio.

Pasaron los años, y no muy lejos de la flor, se formó el reino: Santoff Claussen, regido por el Rey Nicolás San Norte Frost y Hada Reina de los Dientes. El rey, de origen ruso, era un ser cargado de dicha, felicidad y unos ojos azules llenos de asombro. Él se maravillaba tanto con la alegría de los niños, y los inventos que surgían y llegaban al reino cada día, que decidió ser partícipe de ambos. Así que creó un día especial del año donde él repartía juguetes a todos los niños de Santoff Claussen, juguetes que él y un grupo de su ejército de yetis le ayudaban a crear y construir. Esta celebración era Navidad. Por otro lado, la reina, recibió el título de Hada de los Dientes, debido a que cada noche ella salía a recolectar los dientes, que se escondían debajo de las almohadas, de los niños del reino, y a cambio les dejaba una moneda de oro. Estos dientes contenían las memorias de los niños, así, si necesitaban recordar algo, la reina sin duda alguna los ayudaría.

Los reyes eran adorados por sus súbditos, y ellos los adoraban a ellos. Sin embargo, los reyes sentían que algo faltaba en sus vidas. Si bien gozaban de la felicidad que brindaban a los niños, estos no les pertenecían, estos tenían sus propias familias y hogares. Fue así, como el rey y la reina decidieron tener un hijo.

Por desgracia la reina enfermó durante el embarazo, poniendo en riesgo ambas vidas. Angustiado, Nicolás recurrió a la ayuda de su amigo Sanderson Man Snoozy, conocido como Sandman (Sandy, para los amigos) el que reparte sueños al mundo con la ayuda de su arena mágica y dorada (con la cual también se comunicaba, pues él era mudo). Sanderson, al haber estado en la cabeza de todo ser viviente en este planeta, y ser probablemente el ser más viejo del universo (aunque su apariencia pequeña, regordeta y casi infantil diga lo contrario) tenía el mayor conocimiento del mundo.

Sanderson le explicó al rey que para los inmortales, como ellos, era muy complicado y peligroso engendrar un hijo, ya que, durante el proceso, el ser que portaba el bebé debía pasar gran parte de su magia él, debilitándolo. El portador recuperaba su inmortalidad un mes después del parto. Pero Sandy le dijo que tenía la solución. Con su arena, le contó que hace mucho tiempo, durante el sueño de un hechicero, descubrió que este hechicero había encontrado una flor, a las afueras del reino, que curaba cualquier herida o enfermedad, pero eso había sido todo lo que aprendió del sueño.

Sin más espera, el rey Nicolás San Norte Frost, ordenó a su ejército de yetis que buscaran esa flor lo más pronto posible.

Pasaron los días, y cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido, un yeti exclamó:

-¡Ahí está!

Con prisa, y con mucho cuidado, el grupo recogió la flor y la llevaron al reino. Con la flor prepararon un té que salvó la vida de la reina y del bebé.

Así, nació el príncipe. Su nombre era Jack Frost. Con unos ojos azules como su padre, piel pálida y cabello blanco como la nieve. Como regalo para su hijo, el rey creó con sus propias manos una corona hecha de un hielo que nunca se derretiría. La corona tenía tres diamantes en forma de copos de nieve, dos pequeños y en medio de esos uno más grande y brillante. Al ponerle la corona al niño esta todavía era muy grande para él, pero esa corona poseía el destino del bebé. En honor al nacimiento del futuro heredero, el rey diseñó unos copos de nieve, que en la noche brillaban más que la luna misma y volaban por todo el cielo nocturno, hasta que estos, al alcanzar grandes alturas, explotaban cual fuegos artificiales y caían como la nieve sobre el reino. Durante la celebración parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto.

Por desgracia, durante la noche, una sombra empezó a acercarse a la cuna del príncipe, y mientras lo hacía cantaba:

""_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue_"

Ante el canto, el cuerpo del pequeño empezó a emitir una luz blanca y azulada, y después se pudo sentir como la temperatura de la habitación disminuía, y cuando la luz se apagó, pareciera que el invierno hubiese visitado el cuarto, pues todo estaba cubierto de nieve y en las paredes y ventanas había rastros de escarcha.

La sombra se miró en el espejo de la habitación notando que ya no era un hechicero viejo, horrible y débil, sino uno joven, guapo y fuerte. Ombric había creído que era su fin, cuando vio escondido entre los árboles del bosque, como esos yetis se habían llevado su preciada flor. Sin embargo, al escuchar el propósito y paradero de la flor, supo de inmediato que todavía tenía una posibilidad, y la tenía junto frente a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ombric secuestró al bebé, que soltó un llanto al ser despertado de forma tan brusca de su sueño. Ese llanto fue lo último que escucharon los reyes de su pequeño.

Mientras el Rey Nicolás San Norte Frost y Hada Reina de los Dientes ordenaban a su ejército de yetis a buscar a su hijo, Ombric se tele transportó a un lugar lo más lejos posible del reino, un lugar por el cual para entrar se debía ingresar por una cueva escondida entre un montón de plantan y enredaderas. En ese lugar, Ombric construyó con la ayuda de su magia una torre tan alta que parecía alcanzar el cielo, extendió los muros de piedra que rodeaban el área y puso un hechizo para evitar que el Hada de los Dientes o Sandman los encuentren a él y al niño.

Y así pasaron los años, y Ombric crió al niño como si fuera su propio hijo dentro de esa torre.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir? –preguntó el príncipe perdido de 8 años, el cual tenía la cabeza reposada en el regazo del hechicero, mientras este le acariciaba sus blanquecinos cabellos.

El hechicero volvía a lucir joven y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pues hacía poco que el niño le había cantado el hechizo (el cual le obligó a memorizar), y le contestó al niño como siempre lo hacía cada vez que formulaba esa pregunta:

-El mundo allá afuera es muy peligroso. Muchos querrían usarte y hacerte daño. Es por eso que debes quedarte aquí ¿comprendes mi niño?

-Sí padre –contestó deprimido el pequeño.

Pero Ombric ignoraba que Jack Frost, cada noche en su cumpleaños, miraba por la ventana de la torre, a lo lejos, los copos de nieve brillantes que el rey y la reina seguían lanzando al cielo, esperando que su hijo regrese pronto a casa.

Jack, de naturaleza curiosa, heredada de su padre, y ansioso por la aventura y la diversión, se prometió esa noche:

-Algún día saldré de esta torre y veré de cerca esas luces, de dónde son y qué son. Después, recorreré el mundo entero.


	2. ¿Cuándo Empezaré a Vivir?

**IMPORTANTE Nota de autor: Creo que olvidé aclararlo en el capítulo anterior (LO SIENTO MUCHO), pero esta historia es de romance entre chicos, la pareja es JackXPitch, de una vez lo advierto. También quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz (en serio, lloré de alegría) Pondré un muy ligero (bastante ligero en realidad) JackXBunny, ya lo había planeado, pero quiero darles un adelanto ;).**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de este fic me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**¿Cuándo Empezaré a Vivir?**

Jack Frost continuaba encerrado en esa torre, siempre bajo la excusa de que el mundo del exterior era malvado, egoísta y aterrador. Ombric se aseguraba de que su niño siempre tuviera con qué entretenerse para que anhelara menos el salir de la torre. Es así como le fue permitiendo pintar en las paredes de su hogar, practicar y aprender a controlar sus poderes invernales dentro de la casa, cocinar todo tipo de comidas y golosinas, hacer esculturas de hielo e incluso leer uno que otro libro de hechizos.

También se había asegurado de que el niño jamás supiera de la festividad de la Navidad, que organizaba su verdadero padre, o escuchara sobre el hada de los dientes. Todo diente que Jack perdía, Ombric lo tomaba y lo dejaba en lo más profundo del bosque, no sin antes haberlo hechizado para que la reina no tenga acceso a los recuerdos del niño y lo encuentre. Estos dientes extraviados los guardaba la reina en un contenedor especial y siempre lo tenía listo mientras averiguaba de quién eran esos dientes y cómo rompía ese encantamiento.

Años más tarde la reina decidió rendirse y archivar el contenedor dentro de la sección de extraviados, dientes que no se encontraban debajo de almohadas sino simplemente en el suelo o en otros lugares un poco más bizarros.

Satisfecho de todos estos años sin ser hallados y por los progresos de Jack en cuanto al manejo de sus poderes, Ombric daba por garantizada su vida eterna y placentera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que una pequeña hada se había hecho amiga del niño. Trató de quitársela, destruirla, deshacerse de ella, pero su "hijo" se había apegado tanto a ella y lo distraía tanto que decidió permitirle conservarla, pero siempre estaba el temor de que esa hada tan pequeña, de apariencia mitad humana y mitad colibrí, trajera recuerdos al niño de su madre biológica.

Fue así como estos dos amigos se quedaron juntos jugando en la torre, incluso a sus diecisiete años (y dentro de muy poco cumplir dieciocho), seguían entreteniéndose con juegos tan comunes como a las escondidas.

* * *

Se ve a una pequeña hada, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de plumas verdosas, saliendo por las puertas que cubrían la gran ventana de la torre y buscando con mucha prisa un lugar donde esconderse antes de que su amigo la encuentre. Escuchando pasos aproximándose, decidió esconderse detrás de unas flores. En el momento en que lo hizo las puertas del ventanal se abrieron de forma busca revelando a un Jack Frost más grande pero aún joven, usando una sudadera azul, con la capucha abajo, cubierta de escarcha de nieve.

-¡Ajá! –exclamó el adolescente esperando haber pillado desprevenida a su amiga.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla escondida entre las flores, pero decidió hacerle creer lo contrario y jugarle una broma.

-Vaya, parece que Hadita se escondió en otro lado…-dijo mientras enlazaba las manos detrás de él y se alejaba lentamente del lugar, para su broma necesitaba algo. Hadita, empezó a reírse creyendo que había burlado a su amigo, pero de repente una briza helada la rodeó y la llevo volando hacia la ventana donde se encontró cara a cara con el joven, que se encontraba de cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Te tengo! –exclamó este victorioso. Con la ayuda de un bastón de madera (cuyo diseño terminaba en una curvatura) que le regaló su padre para canalizar mejor sus poderes, y del viento, que le permitía volar, se puso de pie en el suelo con bastante gracia y despidió al elemento para que dejara de molestar a su amiguita- Ya son 22 a mi favor –dijo mientras apoyaba su peso en el bastón y lo abrazaba- ¿Te parece 23 de 45?

Hadita frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Muy bien ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó decepcionado.

La pequeña sonrió y señaló el exterior de forma efusiva.

-Sí…yo creo que no –dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la ventana sin soltar el bastón-A mí me gusta estar aquí y a ti también –la señaló con el dedo.

Ante la negativa Hadita le sacó la lengua.

-Oh no te enfades Hadita, no es tan malo estar aquí –declaró Jack mientras tomaba a su amiga en manos y la posaba en su hombro, y así ambos entraron juntos a la torre.

"_Siete A.M. un día más inicio  
a los que haceres y a barrer muy bien  
pulo y encero, lavo y saco brillo.  
_**[A pesar de odiar hacer las tareas, Jack siempre trata de hacerlas de forma divertida como patinando mientras trapea el suelo]**_  
Terminé  
¿qué hora es?  
siete con dieciséis.  
_**[Mira el reloj incrédulo y soltando un suspiro se apoya contra la pared más cercana]**_  
Un libro leeré  
o tal vez dos o tres  
o en mi galería algo pintaré.  
_**[Jack y Hadita se encuentran volando en lo más alto de la torre pintando otro paisaje invernal en el muro donde se encuentran ellos en una guerra de bolas de nieve]**_**  
**__Guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no sé  
yo cuando empezaré a vivir.  
_**[Jack se prepara para comer su pastel cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve un espacio encima de la chimenea perfecto para su nueva obra de arte, y así alista sus materiales y empieza a pintar el fondo]**_**  
**__Rompecabezas, dardos y hacer galletas  
papel maché, escultura, ballet, y algo de ajedrez  
alfarería, ventriloquia y velas._

Estirar,  
dibujar  
o trepar  
o coser.

**[Para trepar hizo un muro de hielo con la misma textura de una montaña y a Hadita le diseñó una sudadera igual a la de él, aunque ella hubiese preferido algo más femenino]**_  
Los libros releeré  
si el rato hay que pasar  
y pintaré algo más  
encontraré un lugar._

Y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar  
pero al final siempre vuelvo a aquí.

**[Jack se mira al espejo y trata de peinarse de forma decente o elegante, pero al final siempre se rebela y despeina, rendido apoya su frente en el espejo y suelta un largo suspiro]**_  
Yo me pregunto,  
pregunto,  
pregunto  
que ¿cuando  
empezaré a vivir?  
_**[Canta mientras crea copos de nieve que deja caer en direcciones al azar]**_**  
**__Las luces que  
deseo contemplar  
cada año en mi cumpleaños están.  
_**[Mira con anhelo hacia afuera recargando sus brazos cruzados en el marco del ventanal]**_  
¿De dónde son?  
ahí quiero ir.  
quizá hoy mi padre  
me permita ya salir."_

**[Después se voltea y mira la nueva pintura que hizo, un bosque de noche, cuya única iluminación eran esas luces que siempre veía en su cumpleaños. Como toque final se dibujó a sí mismo sentado en la copa de uno de los árboles contemplando esas luces]**

* * *

Por otro lado, en el reino Santoff Claussen, se ven tres figuras deslizándose entre los tejados y sombras del palacio real, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos. De entre las sombras que formaban las altas y grandes torres apareció Pitch Black, uno de los ladrones más buscados en el reino. Se conocía por su dominio de las sombras y su más reciente adquisición, pesadillas hechas de arena como los sueños de Sandman.

Desde lo alto, Pitch contempló la vista, quedando fascinado.

-¿A quién no les gusta una vista como esta?...Ya lo decidí. Muchachos, tendré un castillo –dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Sus acompañantes, los hermanos Stabbington, lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. El hermano con un parche en el ojo lo ignoró y volvió con su tarea de abrir la compuerta que había en el techo. El otro se acercó lentamente a Pitch.

-Tendrás tu castillo después de este robo –lo agarró del cuello de sus vestiduras y lo volteó en dirección a la compuerta abierta.

Pitch se acomodó sus ropas, y enfocándose en la misión, formó una larga soga hecha de arena negra, la cual amarró alrededor de su cintura y luego se la entregó a sus compañeros de robo para que lo sostuvieran.

Así, poco a poco Pitch fue bajando justo encima del objetivo: la corona real del príncipe perdido. Dándole la espalda, estaban los guardias yeti vigilando la corona. Uno de ellos estornudó estruendosamente.

-Ah, ¿fiebre por el invierno? –preguntó el ladrón mientras miraba al yeti con burla, la corona ya estaba guarda en su bolsa donde también guardaba su arena negra.

-Sí, ya se acerca la época –contestó el guardia. Después de unos pocos segundos, él entendió lo que sucedía. Se volteó buscando al ladón, y cuando subió la vista vio como unas figuras salían corriendo por el techo-¡Tras ellos! ¡Tienen la corona! –dio la alarma.

En poco tiempo, un ejército de yetis empezó la búsqueda de los ladrones. Pero Pitch y los hermanos Stabbington ya estaban cruzando el puente que indicaba la salida del reino y se dirigían a lo más profundo del bosque.

-Miren todo lo que hemos visto, y apenas son las 10 de la mañana ¡Caballeros, hoy es un día muy especial! –exclamó Pitch victorioso.

* * *

-Estoy listo. Hoy es el día Hadita –decía Jack emocionado mientras guardaba todos sus utensilios de arte en un pequeño cofre manchado de pintura- Hoy será un día muy especial. Al fin hoy se lo diré. Le preguntaré.

-¡Jack!

El mencionado soltó una exclamación al oír el llamado de su padre.

-¡Necesito que invoques el viento!

-Ya es tiempo –declaró mientras miraba a su pequeña compañera. La cual infló el pecho y le dio una mirada decidida a su amigo para darle coraje y valor, ante esto Jack rio- Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora escóndete. Que no te vea –utilizando las cortinas, que antes cubrían esa área de la pared, cubrió su nueva pintura y a su amiguita.

-¡Jack! –exclamó Ombric de nuevo- No me haré joven aquí abajo.

-Ya voy padre –respondió el joven desde arriba. Posando la mirada al frente Jack empezó a sentir una pequeña brisa acariciando su rostro, sonriendo él gritó-¡Viento, necesito tu ayuda! –de inmediato el elemento respondió al llamado-¡Eleva a mi padre y tráelo a casa por favor!

De esa forma, el viento descendió hasta rodear el cuerpo del hechicero y elevarlo hasta la entrada de la torre, y no lo soltaron hasta que sus pies estuvieran completamente firmes en el marco de la ventana.

-Hola. Bienvenido a casa padre –saludó Jack mientras le daba espacio a Ombric y despedía al viento con un gracias.

-¡Ay, Jack! Yo no podría hacer esto sin falta cada día de cada semana. Pequeño, esto para ti debe ser agotador –manifestó el hombre mientras acunaba el rostro del joven en sus manos.

-Oh…no es nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que te hace tardar tanto – dijo mientras golpeaba su dedo índice sobre la nariz del muchacho, después soltó una carcajada- Oh campeón, no hablo en serio.

-Jaja…-rio nervioso Jack-Entiendo…escucha, padre… -poco a poco se aproximó al hombre que se paró frente al espejo de la habitación para examinarse- Como sabes, mañana es un día muy especial…

-Jack, acércate al espejo –lo interrumpió Ombric tomándolo de los hombros y acercándolo más a su lado- ¿Sabes qué hay ahí? Veo un muchacho fuerte, joven, muy apuesto y seguro de sí –Jack ampliaba su sonrisa por cada cumplido que escuchaba- ¡Ah, y ahí estas tú! –la sonrisa desapareció y el hechicero se empezó a reír de nuevo –No hablo en serio. No tomes todo tan enserio –dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, después siguió examinándose en el espejo.

-Claro…padre, te decía que mañana es…

-Jack, tu padre se siente un tanto cansado ¿Cantarías para mí pequeño? Luego te escucho.

-¡Oh¡ ¡Claro padre! –en segundos Jack acercó más el sofá de la habitación a la chimenea apagada, después sentó a su padre en él, recostó la cabeza en el regazo del mayor y colocó la mano del mismo sobre su cabeza. Con todas las posiciones puestas en orden Jack empezó a cantar de forma apresurada la canción de siempre, y la reacción de su cuerpo fue la emanación de esa luz blanca y azulada.

"_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel,  
vuelve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue_

quita enfermedad  
y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdí  
volviendo a lo que fue."

Ombric rejuveneció de inmediato, pero estaba desconcertado ante la brusquedad del muchacho.

-¡Jack!

-Bien padre, te decía que mañana es un día muy especial, y creo que no lo sabes así que voy a decirte ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Tarán!–exclamó mientras se sentaba y abrazaba el brazo del hombre, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

-No, no, no puede ser. Eso lo recuerdo muy bien –dijo mientras apartaba al joven- Tu cumpleaños fue hace un año.

-Eso es lo bueno de los cumpleaños, tienden a ser anuales…-soltó un suspiro-Padre, cumplo dieciocho, y quería decirte… qué es lo que deseo de cumpleaños, lo he deseado desde hace varios cumpleaños…-empezó a decir Jack en voz baja y entre diente.

-Por favor Jack basta, no más balbuceos, detesto cuando empiezas a balbucear, bla, bla, bla, es muy irritante. No hablo en serio pequeño. Eres adorable, ya sabes que te amo –dijo mientras le pinchaba la mejilla, después se dirigió a los víveres que había traído y dejado en la cocina.

Jack empezó a titubear sobre si decir lo que quería o no, pero escuchó el pequeño chillido de Hadita escondida detrás de una silla, la vio y esta con las manos le indicó que continuara. Suspirando Jack decidió hacerlo rápido, antes de arrepentirse:

-¡Quiero ver las luces flotantes! –dijo muy alto y decidido.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ombric sorprendido.

-Bueno…-el peliblanco tomó su bastón y con él invocó al viento para que lo elevara a la altura de las cortinas que estaba encima de la chimenea. Las corrió a un lado mostrándole la pintura a su padre- Esperaba que me llevaras a ver las luces flotantes.

-Oh, hablas de las estrellas.

-No, no es así –voló hasta una pequeña ventana ubicada en lo más alto de la torre, la abrió y la luz que se filtró iluminó una pintura con un mapa de las estrellas-He estudiado las estrellas, y siempre son constantes-volvió a ubicarse al lado de la pintura-pero estas luces aparecen sin falta en mi cumpleaños padre, solo en mi cumpleaños y…no sé por qué siento que son solamente…para mí. Necesito verlas padre, y no desde mi ventana, en persona. Quiero averiguar qué cosas son.

"_**Ombric:**_  
- ¿Quieres salir de la torre?  
¡Ah! Ay, Jack...  
**[Dijo mientras cerraba la gran ventana]**  
Mírate, tan frágil como un brote...  
Un retoño nuevo de una flor.  
¿Sabes por qué estamos en la torre?

_**Jack:**_  
- lo sé, pero...

_**Ombric:**_  
Así es: es por tu bien, pequeño. **[Cantaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza]**  
¡Este día tan triste ya esperaba! **[Empieza a cerrar las cortinas]**  
Dejarás el nido, así será...  
pero aún no...

_**Jack:**_  
- Pero...

_**Ombric:**_  
- Shh.  
... créeme amor:  
sabio es papá. **[Con un pequeño golpe en la pared cerró la última fuente de luz]**

Sabio es papá **[Jack empieza a encender velas]**  
óyeme atento:  
el mundo exterior es cruel. **[De entre la oscuridad sale su padre espantándolo]**

Sabio es papá. **[Empieza a jalarle la capucha de la sudadera y Jack tira de ella para soltarse, cuando Ombric la suelta el muchacho cae hacia atrás siendo atrapado por Ombric]**  
De alguna manera  
algo saldrá mal, lo sé. **[Lo suelta bruscamente haciéndolo caer al suelo]**

Sucios rufianes,  
hiedra venenosa,  
come niños, ¡oh,  
el mal!.

_**Jack:**_  
- no.

_**Ombric:**_  
¡Sí!

_**Jack:**_  
- Pero...

_**Ombric:**_  
Hombres también, **[Con un trapeador lo golpea haciéndolo caer frente a un dibujo de un hombre con colmillos]**  
de largos colmillos...  
¡No, no más, que me atormentas!

Padre está aquí, **[Aparece Jack refugiado en un fuerte de nieve]**  
Padre te protege,  
¡mi consejo escucha ya! **[Cuando iba a abrazarlo Ombric desaparece y reaparece en las escaleras]**

No hagas drama,  
Papi te ama...  
Sabio es papá.

Sabio es papá,  
papi es tu soporte,  
¡solo no subsistirás!  
**[Jack trata de prender más velas, pero detrás de él va Ombric apagando todas las que él enciende]**  
Simple, sin calzar, **[Le muestra su figura en el espejo sorprendiéndolo]**  
inmaduro, torpe...  
¡Vivo te comerán! **[Cantó mientras enrollaba a Jack con la alfombra]**

Crédulo, infantil  
y sin duda lento,  
parlanchín, ingenuo... **[Siguió enumerando mientras lo paraba y desenrollaba bruscamente de la alfombra haciéndolo girar y marearse]**  
Humm, ¿ves?

Creo que también  
algo regordete...  
te lo digo  
pues te "quieyo"**[Toma su rostro y lo acerca al suyo, después lo suelta repentinamente y desaparece, todo se vuelve completamente oscuro]**

¡Padre entiende bien!  
¡Padre te apoya!  
y te advierte nada más...**[La única luz ilumina a Ombric en el centro de la torre, Jack suspira aliviado y corre a abrazarlo]**

- ¿Jack?  
- ¿Sí?  
- No vuelvas a desear salir de aquí jamás, ¿oíste?  
- Sí, padre –contesta cabizbajo.  
- ¡Ah! te quiero mucho, mi pequeño.  
- Yo te quiero más.  
_**Ombric:**_  
-Yo te quiero aún más –susurró, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Si lo olvidas,  
te castigas... **[Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciendo que el joven se encoja de hombros]**  
Sabio es papá."

Terminando de cantar le revuelve el cabello y le pide que invoque de nuevo el viento para poder bajar.

-¡Ta veré más tarde campeón! –exclama desde abajo el hechicero.

-Te espero aquí –contestó Jack en voz baja y triste, recostando su bastón en la pared más cercana y sentándose en el borde de la ventana, viendo el panorama del que ya se acostumbró.

* * *

**Uff Describir mientras ellos cantan y adaptarlo todo a los personajes de "El Origende los Guardianes" es muy divertido, pero agota -_-U. Pronto tendré el próximo capítulo donde Pitch y Jack tendrán su primer encuentro. Por cierto ¿alguien conoce a un buen traductor? Me gustaría traducir este fic al inglés (claro, si es que se vuelve exitoso). Mi inglés es decente, pero no perfecto, es por eso que me gustaría más un profesional. **

**Las críticas constructivas y comentarios se aprecian :)**


	3. Mi Vida Empieza Así

**Nota de autor: Hoy pusieron Enredados en Disney, lo tomé como una señal para actualizar XD XD (creo que es la vigésima vez que veo esta peli y todavía no me aburro de ella n.n). De nuevo gracias por los comentarios y seguidores, ustedes me alegran el día :).**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de este fic me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**Mi vida empieza así**

Pitch y los hermanos Stabbington seguían adentrándose en el bosque, huyendo de los yetis que estaban en su búsqueda. Los tres pasan frente a un árbol, cuyo tronco tiene adherido dos carteles de "Se Busca Vivo o Muerto", uno con la imagen de Pitch Black y otro con la imagen de los dos hermanos. Al ver esto, el pelinegro retrocede y se queda viendo su cartel, su rostro muestra incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no. Esto es malo, esto es mucho peor que malo. Esto es pésimo –comentó mientras arrancaba el cartel y lo sostenía entre sus manos, los dos hermanos lo miraban expectantes, no entendiendo su reacción-¿Así no es mi nariz…o sí? –preguntó volteando el cartel hacia ellos para que compararan el dibujo con su persona. Si bien Pitch Black estaba consciente de que su nariz no era la más atractiva del mundo, tampoco creía que se viera tan fea como la del dibujo, una terrible nariz gibosa.

-¿A quién le interesa? –preguntó el hermano sin el parche, no creyendo que el gran ladrón Pitch Black se preocupara por algo tan insignificante.

-¡Qué fácil para ti decirlo! Ustedes salieron fantásticos ¿Qué no saben que tengo una reputación que mantener? Con esto la gente no me tendrá miedo ¡sino risa! –les contestó lleno de ira.

De pronto se escucha el rugido de un yeti. Los tres dirigen su mirada al lugar de donde proviene el ruido, encontrándose con un escuadrón de guardias yetis en lo alto de una roca.

Al haber sido localizados los ladrones, los yetis fueron a la carga. Pitch guardó su cartel de "Se Busca" en su bolsa y salió corriendo junto a los hermanos Stabbington.

Corrieron en busca de algún escondite o salida, pero lo único que encontraron fue una pared de roca lisa y muy alta. Aunque quisieran, no podían escalarla. Había demasiada luz, por lo que Pitch no podía moverse entre las sombras. Los yetis se aproximaban, estaban en apuros. Pero Pitch se había enfrentado con peores situaciones, así que con la cabeza fría, y manteniendo su postura tranquila, ideó rápidamente un plan que lo beneficiaría bastante.

-Muy bien caballeros, súbanme y los subo después.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, teniendo una charla silenciosa entre ellos. Al final, el hermano sin parche fue el que habló:

-Deja antes la bolsa.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que…? ¿Significa que después de pasar esto juntos, aún no confían en mí? –preguntó con una falsa expresión dolida.

Los hermanos solo se le quedaron viendo, su miraba decía claramente que No.

-Ouch –respondió simplemente el pelinegro. Entregó la bolsa al hermano más cercano, y así, empezaron su salida. Un hermano se subió en los hombros del otro formando una escalera para Pitch. Cuando vieron que había logrado subir, el hermano que estaba encima del otro extendió la mano hacia su compañero, esperando su ayuda.

-Súbenos ahora, bribón.

-Lo siento caballeros…Manos llenas –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y mostrando la bolsa en sus manos.

Los hermanos no lo podían creer ¿Cuándo y cómo les había arrebatado la bolsa?

-¡Black! –gritaron llenos de ira y rencor. Pitch solo los ignoró volteándose y soltando una malévola carcajada, sacó un poco de arena negra y la lanzó al aire, formando una yegua negra. La montó, y sin mirar atrás se fue con su tesoro.

Pero aún no podía cantar victoria, detrás de él iba el escuadrón de yetis y… ¿Sandman?

-¿Cuándo se unió ese enano? –preguntó con ira viendo a sus persecutores. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafío, no era un secreto que los dos eran enemigos a muerte. Pitch esquivó todo lo que le lanzaban, flechas, cuchillas, arena dorada, nada lo golpeaba. Aceleró más el paso de su yegua.

-¡Vamos Onyx! –le pidió a su fiel compañera.

Para su desgracia, Sandman había logrado que uno de sus látigos de arena dorada golpeara a Onyx y la transformaran de pesadilla a sueño. Ahora estaba al control de Sandman.

Pitch cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápido. Ahora todo dependía de la fuerza y velocidad de sus piernas. No podía arriesgarse a perder más arena negra.

Una curva, apenas perceptible, le permitió alejarse de los yetis, pero a Sandman nada se le escapaba. La persecución ahora era entre ellos. Lo tenía prácticamente en los talones. Con un solo movimiento, Sandy le agarró el tobillo con uno de sus látigos de arena y lo hizo caer. Con el otro agarró la bolsa. Sin embargo, Pitch se recuperó rápido de la caída y atrapó el látigo que tenía la bolsa. La jaló y el rubio hizo lo mismo. Pronto se convirtió en una competencia de tira y afloja. Para su mala suerte, Sandman perdió el agarre y Pitch, aun tirando con fuerza, cayó hacia atrás y la bolsa salió volando de su alcance, cayendo en una de las ramas suspendidas al vació de un árbol plantado en el borde de un precipicio.

Ambos enemigos intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo (o volando en caso de Sandman) hacia la bolsa. Los dos trataban de tumbarse, derribarse y noquear al otro. Incluso encima del árbol trataban de vencer al otro. Para su suerte, Pitch había podido adelantar al pequeño domador de sueños, así que fue el primero en tomar la bolsa, con una sonrisa llena de triunfo le mostró su éxito al rubio que se acercó a arrebatársela, sin embargo ambos no contaban que su pelea había hecho que el árbol en donde estaban perdiera su agarre y cayera al vacío. Los dos se agarraron al árbol y gritaron a todo pulmón.

En la caída, una roca que sobresalía en la pared del precipicio partió el tronco a la mitad, separando a ambos rivales.

Sandman cayó y de inmediato volvió a ponerse a flotar en el aire. Arena dorada salía por sus oídos, mostrando su frustración, esta persecución se había vuelto personal. Creando sabuesos de arena dorada, empezó a rastrear al ladrón de la corona.

Al ver que se alejaba, Pitch salió de su escondite entre unas rocas. Tal vez ahora sí podía reír victorioso. Se apoyó en lo que parecía ser una pared cubierta de hojas, pero en realidad solo era una cortina de hojas que cubrían la entrada de una cueva. Cuando escuchó a uno de los canes aullar en su dirección, decidió que esa cueva con ese cortinaje sería el escondite perfecto. Al estar adentro, pudo ver la sombra de Sandman en la cortina de hojas pasar por ahí y después alejarse.

Sin querer arriesgarse se adentró más en la cueva, descubriendo que tenía otra salida. Al salir, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir una gran torre en medio de esa área rodeada de muros. Al escuchar otra vez esos aullidos al otro lado de la cueva, decidió que esa torre sería su escondite, quién sabe, tal vez aquí podría construir su castillo.

No usaría sus poderes, podrían llamar la atención de Sandman, tendría que hacerlo a la antigua y escalar. Fue un gran alivio para él por fin haber entrado por la única ventana abierta de esa torre. Al entrar, cerró rápidamente las puertas doble de la ventana, finalmente se dejó relajar.

-Solos al fin –dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y la abría para contemplar su tesoro, aunque no se esperaba ese golpe detrás de su cabeza, que lo dejó completamente noqueado en el piso. Detrás de él estaba un Jack Frost sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos, completamente asustado.

Al ver el hombre caído se alejó de él y se escondió detrás de una de sus esculturas de hielo. Desde ahí lo inspeccionó. Poco a poco se acercó a él usando la escultura como escudo, en caso de que el desconocido se levante y lo ataque. Después, con la curvatura de su bastón golpeó ligeramente la cabeza del hombre esperando alguna reacción, nada. Miró a Hadita esperando que ella sepa qué hacer. Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros. Volviendo a enfocarse en el intruso.

Usando su bastón, giró la cabeza del hombre hacia un lado, pero el cabello aún le cubría parte de la cara. Jack miró a su amiga de nuevo. Esta le señaló el dibujo que había hecho su padre en el suelo, el hombre con aterradores colmillos, después ella usó sus dedos y los puso en su boca simulando tener colmillos y emitió un siseo "aterrador".

Usando el final de su bastón levantó el labio superior del extraño. Los dientes eran bastante blancos, un poco afilados, pero no al punto de considerarse colmillos. Luego, apartó el cabello del hombre, con su bastón, revelando completamente su rostro.

Jack estaba fascinado, para él el tipo era bastante atractivo, no sabía si era porque no había conocido a mucha gente en su vida (de hecho a casi nadie), pero definitivamente, esa piel pálida, nariz recta, labios finos y pómulos eran muy hermosos.

De pronto el hombre soltó un gruñido y apretó los párpados, recuperando otra vez la consciencia. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir los ojos, Jack lo volvió a golpear con su bastón muy fuerte en la cabeza, haciendo que vuelva a caer.

Sin perder su tiempo, tomó de los tobillos al desconocido y lo arrastró por el suelo en dirección al armario ¡Vaya que pesaba! La pregunta era ¿cómo lo metería en el armario? Intentó todas las maneras posibles, incluso intentó empujarlo a golpes y cerrar las puertas, pero estas se volvieron a abrir dejando caer el cuerpo encima de él. Trato congelándolo en un bloque de hielo para poder manipularlo con sus poderes, pero el bloque era muy grande y no dejaba cerrar las puertas. Al final, empujándolo con su cuerpo y con el bastón cerró las puertas del armario y se apoyó en ellas, esperando algún peso, después se apartó ellas satisfecho de que funcionara…excepto por los cuatro dedos que quedaron atrapados entre las puertas, nada que un pequeño empujoncito con su dedo índice no pudiera hacer.

Rápidamente tomó una silla y la apoyó contra las puertas, debajo de sus manijas, en caso de que el intruso despertara no pudiera salir.

Retrocedió sin apartar la mirada del armario, y con el bastón listo apuntando hacia el frente y sujeto con ambas manos para defenderse.

-Ok, ok, ok. Hay una persona atrapada ahí…hay una persona atrapada ahí…-miro su reflejo en el espejo y una realización llegó a él- Capturé a una persona… ¡En mi armario! ¡Ja! –se enderezó y miró su reflejo orgulloso, recostando su bastón en su hombro derecho y guardando su mano izquierda en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera-No puedo defenderme yo solo ¿eh padre? –empieza a hacer girar su bastón-Bueno, dile eso a mí cayado…-se golpea la cabeza con el mismo. Soltando un gruñido y sobando el área afectada, nota por el rabillo del ojo una bolsa reflejada en el espejo, debía ser del extraño.

Al estar abierta, la corona no pasa desapercibida para Jack, deja su bastón a un lado para agacharse y tomarla con ambas manos de la forma más delicada posible. La examinó con mucho cuidado, realmente era magnífica, y vaya que se veía costosa con todos esos diamantes y ese hielo que no se derretía por nada del mundo. Claro, al nunca haber visto una corona, Jack no sabía cuál era el uso de este accesorio. Intentó ver si era algún brazalete, luego miró a Hadita para saber su opinión, esta negó con la cabeza. Muy bien, no era un brazalete. Miró entre los diamantes, tal vez era un caleidoscopio o algo así. Miró a Hadita a través de los diamantes, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. De acuerdo, eso tampoco era. Se volteó hacia el espejo, y lentamente colocó la corona encima de su cabeza. Miró su reflejo atónito ¡Le quedaba perfecta! Hadita tenía la boca abierta, peros después negó con la cabeza. Ella no creía que se usara así.

Jack no pudo pensar mucho de la situación, ya que escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo. Sin perder tiempo se quitó la corona de la cabeza, tomó la bolsa del suelo y las escondió amabas en una vasija.

-¡Jack! ¡Necesito que invoques el viento! –volvió a llamar su padre.

-Am…un momento padre –contestó agitado mientras agarraba su bastón y corría hacia la ventana.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! –le informó el hechicero, si bien podría usar su magia para teletransportarse o volar a la torre no podía arriesgarse a que se hiciera una acumulación de magia que llamara la atención, es por eso que recurría al control se Jack sobre el viento.

-¡Igual que yo! –con un solo movimiento de muñeca ordenó al viento que elevara a su padre y lo trajera a casa.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Pero mi sorpresa es mejor!

-Dudo que lo sea –contestó bajo y entre dientes, no queriendo que su padre lo escuche.

-Compre muchos nabos, te prepararé sopa de avellanas para cenar ¡Tu favorita! ¡Sorpresa! –exclamó Ombric ya con los pies en la torre y extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados, haciendo más dramática su entrada.

-Antes padre, tengo que mostrarte una cosa –dijo dejando su bastón a un lado y mirando a su padre emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay, Jack! Detesto dejarte después de una pelea, y peor cuando yo no he cometido ningún error.

-Escucha, ya pensé en todo lo que me dijiste hace rato y….

-Hijo, espero que no estés hablando otra vez sobre las estrellas –dijo con un tono de advertencia.

-Luces flotantes papá, y sí. Quiero hablarte de ello –aclaró mientras retrocedía lentamente en dirección al armario.

-Porque te dije que no quería hablar de eso, pequeño.

-No padre. Iba a decir que: tú crees que no puedo cuidarme allá afuera…

-Ay, pequeño. Yo sé que no eres capaz de cuidarte allá afuera.

-Pero si escuchas…-dijo esperanzado colocándose al lado de la silla que bloqueaba el armario, listo para moverla y mostrarle a su padre al intruso que había noqueado él solo.

-Jack, no quiero seguir hablando de esto…

-Créeme, yo sé que te voy a…

-Jack…

-Te lo digo…

-¡Olvida las luces, Jack! ¡No dejarás nunca esta torre! ¡Jamás! –gritó Ombric iracundo, mirando al joven de forma severa.

Ante el grito Jack quedo petrificado en donde estaba, mirando a su padre asustado. Lentamente retiró la mano de la silla.

-¡Ay, genial! Yo soy el malo ahora –declaró el hechicero de forma dramática, dejándose caer en una silla.

En ese momento Jack lo comprendió, si quería ver esas luces flotantes, debía hacerlo a espaldas de su padre. Debía hacerlo, no quería angustiarlo o enojarlo, pero quería con todo su corazón cumplir su sueño, es por eso que si iba a arriesgarse a salir al mundo exterior, necesitaba tiempo…y la ayuda de alguien, y él ya tenía en mente quién sería ese alguien.

-Solo quería decirte, padre, que… –dijo mientras se ponía frente a la silla y al armario para bloquearlos de la vista del hombre-ya sé qué quiero para mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora?

-Quiero pintura y utensilios nuevos para esculpir. Una vez me trajiste pintura hecha de caracoles blancos y un equipo completo para hacer esculturas, pero ya está viejo –esperaba que su padre creyera su mentira.

-Pero ese es un viaje muy largo, y lo sabes Jack. Un viaje de tres días –parecía que sí se lo había creído.

-Creí que era una mejor idea que…las estrellas.

Ombric soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, esta vez con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, acercándose al joven.

-¿Seguro que puedes quedarte solo?

-Si me quedo aquí, sé que estaré bien –contestó Jack abrazando a su padre. Este respondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza al muchacho.

En poco tiempo, Jack se encontraba preparando las provisiones para el viaje de su padre en una bolsa de cuero, mientras que este se ajustaba su capa para la travesía. Siempre y cuando Jack quisiera seguir en la torre, lo complacería en lo que sea. Con una sonrisa tomó la bolsa de las manos de su hijo y le dijo:

-Volveré dentro de tres días –la bolsa de cuero la colgó en su hombro, y con las manos libres tomó entre ellas el rostro de Jack-Te quiero mucho mi pequeño.

-Yo te quiero más –respondió este.

-Yo te quiero aún más –con un último beso en la frente, se dirigió a la ventana, esperando a que el viento lo tomara y lo bajara al suelo. Invocando al viento, Jack se aseguró de que no solo llegara su padre al suelo, sino casi a la entrada de la cueva. Ombric se extrañó por esto, pero no le dio importancia, simplemente se volteó en dirección a la torre y le dio su último adiós al niño con un gesto de mano.

Jack le devolvió el gesto alzando también su mano, y no se retiró de la ventana hasta estar seguro de que su padre se había ido por completo.

Lentamente se acercó al armario y retiró la silla, ahora la usaría como escudo, en caso de que el intruso decidiera hacer un ataque sorpresa. Dándose fuerzas mentalmente, Jack tomó su bastón e invocó al viento para que abriera las puertas del armario. De él, cayó el cuerpo de Pitch golpeándose primero la cara hasta deslizarse por completo en el suelo. Con cuidado se acercó al cuerpo viendo que todavía estaba inconsciente. Bien, debía aprovechar eso.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró sentar al intruso en la silla. Una vez se aseguró de que las manos estaban cómodamente apoyadas en los brazos de la silla y la espalda recostada en el respaldar, empezó a formar con sus poderes restricciones de hielo alrededor del cuerpo de Pitch. Asegurándose de que al despertar no pudiera moverse.

Jack se escondió en las sombras y le pidió a Hadita que se encargara de despertarlo para hablar con él. La pequeña, viendo que el hombre no era una amenaza por ahora y que su amigo la necesitaba, se acercó a él con todo el valor posible.

Empezó tratando de darle golpes en las mejillas, pero sus manos eran muy pequeñas y ella no era precisamente muy fuerte, físicamente hablando. Notando que nada funcionaba, decidió usar su nariz puntiaguda de colibrí para pinchar con fuerza el oído del hombre.

* * *

Ante ese pinchazo, Pitch despertó con un respingo viendo en todas partes, buscando al causante de esa acción. Hadita salió volando de ahí para reunirse con Jack en su escondite, el cual era una de las vigas más altas del techo. Cuando Pitch no vio nada, empezó a ver la situación más a fondo. Estaba subiendo una torre, y cuando llegó algo, o alguien, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (de hecho dos), después despierta por un pinchazo en la oreja y se encuentra atado… ¿o sería mejor decir congelado? A una silla. Y Pitch creía que ya había experimentado todas las situaciones bizarras posibles.

-Luchar…Luchar no te servirá –escuchó una voz decir.

-¿Qué? –el pelinegro buscó el origen de esa voz, y si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, provenía del techo.

-Ya sé qué quieres…Y no me das miedo – dijo Jack nervioso tratando de mostrar valor, mientras tanto empezó a descender al suelo, pero seguía en las sombras y escondido detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué? –preguntó otra vez, no entendiendo a qué se refería la voz. Gracias a los años dominando la oscuridad su vista era casi perfecta, por lo que podía ver la silueta de un muchacho escondido.

Poco a poco el peliblanco se acercó a su prisionero, y cuando salió de las sombras y fue iluminado por la poca luz que entraba a la torre, Pitch quedó completamente anonadado ¡Qué belleza de joven! ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiese visto antes en su vida?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te ayudó a encontrarme? –preguntó el muchacho frente a él.

-Ajá… -fue su brillante respuesta, pero con esos ojos azules penetrándolo ¿cómo podía pensar claramente?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién te ayudó a encontrarme? –dijo Jack agregando un tono más amenazador en su voz y elevando su bastón, apuntando en dirección al intruso.

Aclarando su garganta, y su cabeza, el pelinegro contestó.

-Yo no sé quién seáis, ni qué treta es la que me trajo aquí, pero me gustaría decir… –dijo acentuando su elegante y atractivo acento inglés, el cual le había salvado la vida varias veces-Hola –manifestó finalmente, con su mejor sonrisa de lado.

Jack no aflojó su postura ¿Un chico difícil, eh? Ya había lidiado con muchos antes.

-¿Qué tal? Me llamo Pitch Black ¿Cómo va todo?

El peliblanco chasqueo la lengua dejando de lado el diálogo seductor del intruso. Apretó el agarre de su bastón y lo acercó de forma más peligrosa al rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Qué otro conoce mi ubicación, Pitch Black?

-Quieto precioso…

-Jack Frost –aclaró el joven.

-Salud, lindura. Te contaré. Tuve un incidente, caminando por el bosque, luego vi tu torre y vi… ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¿Dónde está mi bolsa? –preguntó preocupado dejando de lado su facha relajada.

-La escondí –dijo de forma presumida mientras recostaba su bastón sobre su hombro en una pose relajada- Y jamás la vas a encontrar.

Después de un breve intercambio de miradas retadoras y una pequeña inspección del lugar Pitch dijo:

-Está en la vasija ¿no?

Jack volvió a noquearlo con un golpe.

* * *

Al despertar, esta vez Pitch pudo ver al responsable del pinchazo. Un hada de apariencia mitad humana y mitad pájaro, no debía ser más grande que un pulgar.

-¡Dejar de hacerme eso! –le reclamó. Asustada, Hadita se refugió en la capucha de Jack. Este volvió con su actitud y pose relajada y presumida.

-Ahora la escondí donde no la vas a encontrar…Entonces, Pitch Black, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo y mis poderes? ¿Secuestrarme? ¡Venderme! –preguntaba mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de él amenazándolo con la curvatura de su bastón.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Oye, lo único que quisiera hacer contigo es obligarte a quitarme este montón de hielo de encima y devolverte todos los golpes que me has dado. Hablo enserio.

-Y… ¿Qué? –Jack se permitió bajar un poco la guardia-¿No quieres secuestrarme?

-¿Por qué crees que querría secuestrar a un mocoso que nunca he visto en mi vida? Escúchame, alguien me perseguía, encontré tu torre, la subí, eso es todo.

-Y… ¿Todo eso es cierto? –dijo acercando el bastón al rostro de Pitch.

-¡Sí! –exclamó exasperado.

-Hmmm –respondió simplemente, levantando una ceja, incrédulo a las palabras del desconocido. De su capucha salió Hadita, que voló hasta posarse en la curvatura del bastón para mirar cara a cara a Pitch y ver algún rastro de engaño. Después el bastón se alejó lentamente de Pitch, al igual que Jack y Hadita que se pusieron a conversar, dándole la espalda al prisionero-No sé…es el único que puede guiarme –Hadita respondió con unos cuantos trinos-Creo que nos está diciendo la verdad-Hadita le volvió a responder-No tiene colmillos –su amiga volvió a trinar-Pero si no qué hago. –Mientras, Pitch trataba de liberarse ¿Por qué ese hielo no se derretía?- Ahora, Pitch Black, voy a proponerte un trato.

-¿Trato?

-Mira hacia acá –dijo mientras hacía que el viento girara a Pitch, pero tal vez fue muy brusco porque lo que hizo fue derribarlo al suelo ¡Y el hielo ni siquiera se quebró!-¿Tienes idea de qué es esto? –dijo volando encima de la chimenea y apartando la cortina, mostrándole su pintura de las luces.

-¿Hablas de los copos de nieve luminosos que lanzan para el príncipe?

-Copos de nieve luminosos…sabía que no eran estrellas –sonrió en dirección a la pintura. Agitando la cabeza, se recordó en lo que debía enfocarse- Mañana, al meterse el sol, iluminaran el cielo nocturno con estos…copos de nieve. Tú, vas a ser mi guía. Iremos a ver los copos de nieve y luego vas a regresarme aquí, entonces, y solo entonces, te entregaré la bolsa que escondí. Ese es mi trato.

-Sí…-dijo mientras se volteaba a un lado, aún en el suelo, y miraba al muchacho-Yo creo que no. Lamento decirte que mi relación con el reino no es "amistosa" en este momento–marcó la palabra usando los dedos como comillas-Así que no puedo ser tu guía.

Jack y Hadita intercambiaron miradas. Esta última hizo un puño con su mano derecha y lo golpeó contra su palma izquierda, alentándolo a ser más rudo. El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza y bajo al suelo.

-Una fuerza te trajo aquí, Pitch Black–dijo mientras pedía al viento que enderezaran a Pitch-llámala como quieras, suerte, destino…

-Un enano brillante y panzón.

-Así que tomé la decisión de creer en ti –comentó mientras se le acercaba.

-Terrible decisión, en serio.

-Pero cree en mi cuando te digo esto…-con la curva del bastón, tomó el cuello del pelinegro y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que las patas traseras de la silla queden suspendidas al aire y su único soporte sea la mano derecha de Jack que agarraba la silla-Si quieres destruye la torre en pedazos piedra por piedra. Pero sin mi ayuda, Pitch, no vas a recuperar la bolsa que quieres.

-A ver si entendí bien. Quieres ir a ver los copos de nieve brillantes, volvemos aquí, y recupero mi bolsa entonces.

-Lo prometo –respondió con seriedad.

Ahora fue el turno de Pitch de mostrar incredulidad.

-Y cuando prometo algo, Pitch, yo jamás, jamás, rompo una promesa.

Hadita le asintió con la cabeza confirmándole lo dicho. Sin embargo, Pitch solo elevó más su ceja, o por lo menos el músculo donde debería haber una.

-¡Jamás! –reafirmó.

Después de un largo silencio, el pelinegro decidió tratar otra estrategia.

-Oye, oye. No quería tener que hacer esto. Pero no me dejas elección…es mi arma mortal –agachó la cabeza y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos a Jack, tratando de hipnotizarlo. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que nada ocurría…luego recordó que todos sus poderes estaban guardados en la bolsa para evitar que Sandman lo localizara…Simplemente genial-Ha sido un día raro para mí, esto no suele pasarme-dijo en voz baja. Resignado, decidió tomar el trato-¡Bien! Te guiaré hasta esos copos de nieve.

-¡En serio! –exclamó Jack emocionado, soltándolo, provocando que Pitch caiga al suelo de cara, de nuevo-Ups…lo siento.

Pitch soltó un gruñido de dolor. A este paso su nariz definitivamente luciría como la del cartel.

* * *

Pitch se encontraba bajando la torre, y mientras tanto Jack estaba en el borde de la ventana, agarrando con fuerza su bastón con las dos manos.

-¿Vienes o no, mocoso? –preguntó el pelinegro impacientado.

Jack veía con ansia y con miedo hacia abajo, no precisamente por la altura.

"_Estoy tan cerca de ese mundo externo  
A eso tan grande voy... no me atreveré _**[Mira hacia atrás su pintura encima de la chimenea]**_  
Aquí estoy... por fin, tengo que hacerlo  
¿Y si...? No! lo hare... _**[Con una mirada y sonrisa decidida, empezó a llamar al viento, a su lado Hadita se refugiaba en su capucha. Pitch se sorprendió por la repentina briza que le golpeó la espalda, y se impactó aún más al ver al joven peliblanco riendo mientras volva en círculos alrededor de la torre hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, flotando a unos centímetros encima del suelo, jadeando y mirando inseguro el pasto debajo de él. Puso un pie en el suelo, y con más confianza, puso el otro, riendo por la emoción, y por las cosquillas que le provocaba el césped a sus pies descalzos.]**

Césped y tierra son igual que imagine

**[Dejo a un lado su bastón para recostarse en el suelo]**_  
La brisa sopla y va con ella viajare _**[Empieza a perseguir los restos de un diente de león]**_  
¡Esto es sentirse libre! por primera vez _**[Mira hacia abajo, viendo sus pies sumergidos en un río, toma un poco de agua entre sus manos y la arroja al aire]**_  
Y... voy corriendo, jugando, danzando, _**[Nota la salida y empieza a correr emocionado hacia ella]**_  
siguiendo, saltando, atando, soltando,  
Latiendo, salpico y giro, y al fin yo lo siento _**[Por fin atraviesa la cueva y ve el exterior]**_  
Mi Vida Empieza Así..."_** [Extiende lo brazos, con ganas de tomar todo su entorno, abrazarlo, conservarlo por el resto de su vida]**

-_Sí, mi vida empieza así_ –pensó Jack Frost con gran alegría.

* * *

**¡Nuestro conejito adorado aparece en el próximo capítulo! ¡Estén pendientes!**


	4. Mi Sueño Ideal

**Nota de autor: Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos ¡Los amo! Por cierto, especial agradecimientos a mi hermana mayor, que diseñó la portada de este esta historia.**

**¡Hoy aparece nuestro querido conejito! Creo que les va causar mucha gracia. Hice lo posible para complacer a las fans JackXBunny, pero este fic sigue siendo PitchXJack.**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de este fic me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**Mi Sueño Ideal**

-No es posible… ¡Sí lo hice! -exclamó emocionado Jack, después soltó un jadeo- No es posible, lo hice-dijo con incredulidad- ¡No es posible! ¡Lo hice! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras reía y saltaba, cuando se calmó un pensamiento le golpeó la cabeza-Mi padre estará furioso…

* * *

-No es tan malo, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente ¿verdad? –trataba de calmar su consciencia el peliblanco, sentado sobre una roca en medio de un río, sosteniendo entre sus manos unas flores que flotaban hacía unos segundos sobre la superficie del mismo, hacía lo posible para evitar congelar algo.

Por otro lado Pitch lo veía desde lejos recostado sobre un árbol, completamente aburrido.

* * *

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto lo destrozará –ahora estaba en medio de una cueva oscura abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose por la desesperación.

Pitch lo miraba desde la entrada de la cueva.

* * *

-¡Esto es muy divertido! ¡Whoooo! –gritó Jack mientras corría por todas partes, a su paso pateó una pila de hojas que estaban al lado de Pitch, como consecuencia todas cayeron sobre él.

El pelinegro simplemente se estaba examinando las uñas de forma distraída, hasta que recibió esa indeseada lluvia de hojas.

* * *

-Soy…un pésimo hijo. Voy a volver –anunció mientras estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, apoyando su frente contra el tronco del mismo.

Pitch solo lo veía de lejos, no brindando algún apoyo o palabra reconfortante.

* * *

-¡No voy a volver jamás! –declaró con fuerza mientras hacía una media luna que lo terminó haciendo caer y rodar por el suelo, pero a él no le importaba llenarse el cabello y la ropa de hojas y tierra-¡Whooo!

* * *

-¡Soy un ser humano despreciable! –dijo recostado boca abajo sobre un prado lleno de césped y flores. Pitch estaba sentado a su lado recostando su cabeza en su mano derecha, todavía aburrido y sin decir nada.

* * *

-¡WHOOOOOO! ¡QUÉ… GRAN… DÍA! –gritó mientras volaba en círculos alrededor de un árbol enorme, con su cayado en mano dejaba un poco de escarcha de nieve en las hojas y en el tronco. Con la espalda recargada en el tronco de dicho árbol, estaba Pitch con una expresión molesta y los brazos cruzados. En sus hombros y cabeza también había escarcha de nieve que Jack hacía caer.

* * *

Al final, se ve a un peliblanco abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, llorando de tristeza. Frente a él está volando Hadita, dándole palmaditas en sus manos tratando de reconfortarlo. A paso tranquilo, y con las manos detrás de su espalda, se le acerca Pitch. Al considerar que estaba a una distancia decente del muchacho, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, luego se agachó a su altura para poder hablar con él.

-Oye, creo que es obvio que ahora te encuentras en una guerra contigo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido Jack levantando la cabeza, prestándole atención a Pitch.

-Obviamente solo tengo algunas piezas –comentó con un tono desinteresado mientras se enderezaba-Padre sobreprotector, un viaje prohibido, es bastante delicado….Pero yo calmaré tu consciencia. Esto es parte de crecer, algo de rebeldía, algo de aventura, es necesario y sano también –a medida que hablaba Hadita se le acercaba con una mirada de advertencia, el pelinegro solo se la sacudió de encima con la mano.

-¿Eso crees? –sonrió esperanzado y quitándose todo rastro de lágrimas de la cara.

-Lo sé. Ya no te agobies con esto, créeme. Tu padre se lo merece ¿no?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-¿Que le rompes el corazón y estrujas su alma? ¡Claro!... Pero es algo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Romper su corazón? –la esperanza fue remplazada con angustia.

-En dos –contestó como si nada mientras arrancaba un fruto de un arbusto.

-¿Estrujar su alma? –tomó su cayado, el cual Pitch se lo había traído "amablemente", entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza como si fuera una manta de consuelo.

-Como una uva –dijo, apretando el fruto entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Lo lastimaría mucho…Tienes razón –con el bastón como soporte se levantó del suelo, sin embargo continuaba cabizbajo, reflexionando las palabras de Pitch.

-La tengo, cierto. Qué pena…-manifestó con un falso tono adolorido mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho simulando dolor. Después soltó un suspiro- Escucha, esto me duele mucho, pero…Te libero del trato –dijo dejando de lado su actuación y alejándose del joven.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó incrédulo Jack, despertando de sus reflexiones.

-Así es, no me lo agradezcas. Hay que dar la vuelta y te guiaré a casa. Ahí tienes tu palo, toma tu pájaro –dijo mientras agarraba a Hadita, de forma no muy delicada, con su mano y la colocaba en el hombro de Jack, después rodea al muchacho con un brazo y lo obliga a avanzar con él-Yo recupero mi bolsa, tú y tu padre trabajan en una relación basada en confianza y… ¡Voilà! Olvidamos que todo esto pasó.

-¡No! –declaró apartándose de él y mirándolo de forma decidida- Quiero ver esos copos de nieve.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des esa bolsa? –Pitch ya estaba al borde de la frustración.

Jack le apuntó con su cayado y dejó que un poco de sus poderes lo hicieran brillar para hacerlo ver más amenazante. A su lado Hadita mandaba miradas asesinas al pelinegro.

-Usaré esto –le advirtió.

Sin embargo, ambos se distrajeron al oír el crujido de unas ramas y hojas. Al voltear la mirada, notan como un arbusto se agita de forma brusca.

Jack no pude evitar soltar un jadeo del susto y saltar detrás de Pitch. Abrazándose al cuerpo del pelinegro con sus piernas y una mano alrededor del cuello, mientras que la otra, temblando, apuntaba su bastón en dirección al arbusto.

-¿Serán rufianes? ¿Vienen por mí? –preguntaba desesperado y agitándose. Hadita se agarraba con fuerza de su sudadera.

Del arbusto salió un pequeño y tierno conejito gris que veía confundido a las figuras frente a él.

-Quieto…Quizá pueda olfatear el miedo –se burló Pitch del muchacho por su exagerada reacción.

-¡Oh! –exclamó simplemente, luego empezó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Pitch-Lo siento. Es que me siento un poco nervioso. –le dirigió una sonrisa arrepentida al mayor.

Entretanto, Pitch se acomodaba sus ropas y una idea se le vino a la cabeza: Si así reaccionaba el peliblanco ante la simple idea de que lo atacara un ladrón… ¿cómo sería si viera a uno de verdad?...o tal vez a más de a uno.

-Me parece mejor evitar a rufianes y a ladrones ¿verdad?

Jack continuó riendo nervioso.

-Sí, pienso eso también –respondió finalmente.

Después de un breve silencio Pitch habló con un tono más animado.

-¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar para almorzar.

Más relajado y curioso Jack preguntó:

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ah! Tú descuida. Lo sabrás cuando lo huelas –mencionó mientras agarraba el cayado de Jack y lo jalaba junto con el dueño del mismo para guiarlo.

* * *

En otra área del bosque, Sandy continuaba buscando a Pitch con la ayuda de sus sabuesos hechos de arena dorada. El trabajo sería más sencillo si Pitch utilizara sus poderes, así podría rastrear su magia, pero su objetivo era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

En una de las ramas de un árbol, había otro letrero de "Se Busca" de Pitch, solo que estaba vez la imagen del ladrón tenía una graciosa nariz respingada. Sandy arrancó el cartel y lo puso frente a sus sabuesos para que reconocieran la imagen. Estos observaron intensamente la imagen hasta que la grabaron en su memoria, luego tomaron la hoja de la mano de Sandy y empezaron a hacerla pedazos, mostrando el mismo enojo de su amo por el ladrón.

Sandy se rio silenciosamente por la acción de sus sabuesos. Más tarde continuaron la búsqueda, pero después de un largo tiempo sin algún resultado decidió que lo mejor sería dividirse. Soltó a sus sabuesos y todos tomaron diferentes direcciones. Sandy también tomó un camino y se apartó del lugar.

Uno de los sabuesos más grandes olía el suelo con ansiedad, esperando ser el primero en encontrar al bandido y complacer a su amo. Se detiene de forma abrupta al oír unos pasos no muy lejos de donde estaba, tal vez era el ladrón. Así que decidió tenderle una emboscada. Se escondió detrás de una roca que era lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo y tomó la rama de un árbol entre sus dientes para jalarla y mejorar su disfraz, sin darse cuenta que lo único que había hecho era formar la imagen de otro perro.

Cuando la persona se aproximó lo suficiente, saltó hacia adelante y listo para atacar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que a lo único que había sorprendido era a un joven hechicero. Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su decepción.

Por otro lado, Ombric trataba de recuperarse del susto que le causó el can.

-Ah, una creación de Sandman –se tranquilizó. Pero al darse cuenta de que el ser mágico no estaba con él empezó a preocuparse-¿Y tú dueño?...Jack… ¡Jack! –sin perder el tiempo, giró y corrió en dirección a la torre, dejando atrás a un confundido sabueso de arena mágica.

* * *

Ombric corría lo más rápido posible No era posible que después de todos estos años Sandman encontrara, de nuevo, a su flor y se la arrebatara. Había tomado todas las medidas alcanzables para evitar esto ¡Era imposible!

Al llegar frente a la torre empezó a gritar:

-¡Jack! ¡Necesito que invoques el viento! –trataba de sonar relajado, pero sus jadeos solo mostraban lo nervioso que estaba. Ninguna respuesta recibió -¿Jack? -ni tampoco sintió el viento rodeándolo como siempre lo hacía para elevarlo. Eso no era una buena señal para él.

Todavía no podía arriesgarse a usar sus poderes, por lo que tendría que recurrir a otro método para subir a la torre. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la estructura y arrancó unas plantas de la pared, después retiró unas piedras para revelar una puerta secreta. La abrió y al entrar lo recibió una escalera de madera en espiral, la cual comenzó a subir a toda prisa. Al llegar a los últimos escalones, estiró los brazos hasta encontrar una baldosa que estaba floja y empujarla para después moverla a un lado. Una vez en la torre empezó a llamar al joven.

Revisó en su habitación, en su cama, en el armario e incluso detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Jack?... ¡Jack!– Ombric no sabía que hacer ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho? Trató de calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero era difícil, nunca pensó que se enfrentaría a esta situación.

De pronto, captó un brillo por el rabillo del ojo. Al parecer, al haber arrancado las cortinas, la luz que se filtró había golpeado algún objeto que la refleje en dirección a su cara, sin embargo ¿qué podía haber debajo de ese escalón que reflectara la luz?

Se acercó a la escalera y arrancó el último escalón de abajo con toda sus fuerzas, mostrando que ahí escondida había una bolsa de cuero negro. La agarró con las manos e inspeccionó el interior de la misma, descubriendo… ¡La corona del príncipe! De un solo movimiento, la soltó lo más lejos posible de él, como si su toque le quemara las manos cual fuego ardiente.

Esto en definitiva no era una buena señal ¿Quién entró a la torre? ¿Quién trajo esa corona? ¿Jack la había visto? ¿Recordaría algo y se había ido? Debía saber el causante de todo esto.

Recogió la bolsa de nuevo y continuó inspeccionándola. Había arena negra dentro de ella, y si esa no era una pista suficiente para él, doblado estaba ese cartel de "Se Busca" de Pitch Black.

Una vez reconocido el responsable de esto, Ombric fue a su habitación y sacó una daga de un cajón. Le enseñaría a ese hombre a no llevarse lo que no le pertenece.

* * *

-Sé que está por aquí en algún lado…-decía Pitch mirando a su alrededor, detrás de él iba Jack con su cayado apoyado sobre su hombro derecho, Hadita en el izquierdo, y su mano libre en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! –exclamó de la emoción sabiendo que dentro de poco pondría su plan en acción-El Patito Modosito. Tranquilo, es muy pintoresco. Perfecto para ti. No quiero que te asustes y te arrepientas de este viaje –informó con un tono casual.

-Bueno…los patitos son lindos –Jack amplió su sonrisa y se relajó más.

-¡Hurra! –dijo Pitch para hacer que el joven baje más la guardia, al parecer lo logró, valió la pena ponerse en ridículo. Ambos caminaron hacia el restaurante y "amablemente" Pitch le abrió la puerta a Jack para que entrar primero, después lo siguió-Garçon, deme su mejor mesa –cuánto disfrutaría esto, y vaya que lo hizo.

La cara de Jack no tenía precio para Pitch, estaba totalmente asustado, pues frente a ellos había un montón de ladrones, bandidos, asesinos, ratas, y lo que parecía ser un pulpo mutante cocinándose en una olla. Su reacción instantánea fue sujetar con ambas manos su cayado y apuntar a todo al que se atreviera a acercarse a él. Hadita se apretaba más contra el cuello de su amigo horrorizada. Pitch se divertía del estado de pánico del joven, decidió presionar un poco más las cosas empujándolo al interior del restaurant.

-¿Hueles eso? Anda, inhala hondo por la nariz. Deja que se impregne el olor ¿A qué huele? Creo que una parte huele a hombre apestoso y la otra huele a hombre súper apestoso. No sé por qué, pero el olor me hacer pensar en el olor marrón ¿Tú que dices? –le pregunta brindándole su sonrisa más espeluznante.

Jack soltó un pequeño grito cuando alguien le arrancó un cabello de la cabeza. Salió corriendo lejos del agresor.

-Es blanco su cabello –comentó con simpleza el hombre que sostenía el cabello y lo examinaba.

-Así le gusta –respondió Pitch encogiéndose de hombros. Decide presionar un poco más la situación, se agachó a la altura del hombre con el cabello de Jack y le habló a su joven acompañante, que ahora caminaba de espaldas, en voz alta-¿Tienes sangre en el bigote? ¡Oye, mira esto! ¡Hay sangre sobre su bigote! ¡Eso es mucha sangre! –hablaba como si se tratara del clima.

Jack se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico ¡Estaba rodeado!

-Oye, creo que estás algo pálido…Tal vez quieras ir a casa, para que descanses. Es lo mejor, Frost –rodeó con un brazo los hombros del muchacho para hacerlo caminar hacia la salida- Esta taberna es cinco estrellas, y si es demasiado para ti, pues tal vez estés más seguro en tu torre.

Justo cuando iban a alcanzar la salida, la puerta es bruscamente cerrada frente a ellos por un hombre muy grande y fornido. La mano con la que cerró la puerta sostenía otro cartel de "Se Busca" de Pitch.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó el hombre apuntando al cartel.

Pitch y Jack miraron el papel. Uno de los dedos del hombre cubría la nariz del dibujo. Pitch lo levantó, revelando que esta vez alguien le había dibujado una nariz alargada como la de Pinocho.

-Esto ya es crueldad –dijo indignado.

-Es él en persona –anunció otro hombre de gran tamaño, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa y su cara escondida por la capucha de la misma –Tú, trae a los guardias ¡Pronto! –ordenó a una persona al azar. Este obedeció de inmediato. El encapuchado tomó del cuello de la camisa de Pitch y con su otra mano amenazó a Pitch con un boomerang –Esa recompensa va comprarme otro boomerang.

Otro bandido jaló a Pitch apartándolo del encapuchado y de Jack.

-¡Yo quiero la recompensa! –exclamó.

Otro le arrebató al pelinegro.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Soy pobre ¡Apártense!

Todos empezaron a pelearse por Pitch. En el centro de la taberna se concentró el conflicto, dejando a Jack de lado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Trató de atravesar la multitud, de alcanzar a Pitch, sin embargo todos esos grandulones lo apartaban con facilidad.

-¡Alto! ¡Hey! ¡No lo lastimen! – Al ver que razonar no funcionaba, comenzó a golpear la espalda y cabeza de esos bandidos con su bastón -¡Devuélvanme a mi guía!

-¡Caballeros! ¡Por favor! –trató de hablar calmadamente Pitch ¿pero quién puede hablar con calma cuando le están jalando en diferentes direcciones las extremidades del cuerpo?

-¡Rufianes! –intentó llamar su atención. Sin cambio alguno, Jack se cansó de ser ignorado y decidió usar sus poderes. Agarró con fuerza su cayado, apuntó y disparó un rayo de hielo en dirección a uno de los ladrones, congelándolo.

Todos detuvieron sus acciones al ver asombrados a uno de sus colegas congelado, después al causante de ello.

-¡Bájenlo! ¡Oyeron!

Ahora sí que tenía la atención de todos.

-¡Agh! Escuchen. No sé dónde estoy ¿saben? Y quiero que él me lleve a ver los copos de nieve luminosos, porque he pasado mi vida esperando verlos algún día… ¡Tengan compasión! ¿Ninguno tuvo un sueño alguna vez? –preguntó desesperado por algo de empatía por parte de los oyentes.

Uno de los hombres colgó a Pitch en las astas de la cabeza disecada de un venado, entretanto, el hombre encapuchado se acercó de forma intimidante en dirección a Jack, con su boomerang en mano. A cada paso que daba, el peliblanco retrocedía, hasta que la barra detrás de él lo detuvo, estaba cara a cara con ese bandido.

-Yo…algún día…soñé –dijo el extraño mirando al vacío. Lanzó su boomerang al otro lado de la habitación, golpeando la pared que estaba detrás de un hombre encadenado a un banco y que sostenía un acordeón de manera distraída, pero ante el ataque lo sostuvo firme y empezó a tocar. Y Pitch creía que su día no podía ser más raro.

"_Soy maloso, pavoroso,  
Mi gesto es horroroso  
Mis manos no están del todo limpias_** [cantó mientras se apartaba y señalaba una silueta en el piso, mostrando la escena de un crimen, Jack se apartó de esta]**_  
Pero aunque me vea vil  
Con mi boomerang y mi perfil  
Yo siempre quise ser el Conejo de la Pascua _**[se quitó la capa revelando su apariencia animal]**_  
En la primavera repartiendo canastas _**[empieza a hacer malabares con unos huevos pintados]**_  
Decorando firme y sin parar  
Si prefiero que de miedo  
Mi dominio mi instrumento_** [le enseñó un huevo sin decorar a Jack y luego la velocidad con lo que lo pintaba con su pincel. Todos le aplaudieron cuando mostró su obra maestra]**

_¡Gracias!  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal  
Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal_** [empiezan a hacer coro todos]**_  
Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad__  
Si me gusta romper huesos  
Pero tengo muchos sueños  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal_

**[Fuera de la taberna se ve a Ombric aproximándose]**_  
Tengo cicatrices feas_** [le empezó a cantar otro hombre a Jack]**_  
Y aquí escurro un flujo  
Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomía  
Tengo un dedo más aquí  
Y mi bocio y mi nariz  
Mas quiero que el amor llegue a mi vida_** [le entrega un flor a Jack y este queda enternecido]**_  
Me imagino con la dama elegida  
En un botecito ir a remar  
Aunque sea un sinvergüenza quiero amor y no la guerra  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal_** [Hace que un viejecito borracho y colgado de una cuerda, disfrazado de cupido, "vuele" alrededor del lugar. Pitch no lo podía creer]**_  
Mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal _**[coro]**_  
Sé que reinara el romance de verdad  
Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible  
Soy un soñador sublime,  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal  
Tor quisiera ser un buen florista  
Gunther quiere ser decorador  
Ulf un mimo es  
Y Attila hornea que hay que ver  
O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar  
Y Vladimir con unicornios es feliz"_

-Solo faltas tú –acusó el conejo gigante a Pitch.

-¿Perdóname?

-¿Cuál es tu sueño? –preguntó el enamoradizo mientras lo baja.

-No, no, no. Lo siento, amigos. Yo no canto –cientos de armas lo amenazaron.

_"Yo no sueño tan bonito_** [empezó a cantar y a bailar Pitch sobre la barra]**_  
No soy tan sensitivo  
Quiero un lugar oscuro y sereno  
Un castillo aquí y mi palidez relucir  
Rodeado de montones de dinero_** [todos lo vuelven agarrar de las extremidades y a lanzar a todos lados]**_  
Mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal_** [Cantó Jack alzando su mano]**_  
Los copos de nieve ver brillando al compás_** [todos le celebraron]**_  
Cada hora más me alegra de mi torre no estar cerca_** [Ombric mira toda la situación desde la ventana boquiabierto]**_  
Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal  
Un sueño ideal, un sueño ideal  
Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad,  
Un grupo ideal.  
Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100 por ciento,  
Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal,  
Mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal  
mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal, mi sueño ideal  
Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal.__"_**[Conejo y**** Narizotas**** ayudan a Jack a subir a una mesa para terminar la coreografía y la canción]**

_¡Sí!_ –exclaman todos felices. Jack logra capturar al viejo cupido que cayó del techo. Todos comienzan a reír.

-¡Llamé a los guardias! –anunció el hombre que había ido por los yetis.

Todos lo voltean a ver tensos. Pitch agarra rápidamente a Jack y lo jala para esconderse detrás de la barra, como consecuencia tuvo que dejar caer al viejecito.

-¿Dónde está Black? ¿Dónde está? Sé que está en alguna parte–preguntó el yeti que parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón. Nadie le respondió -¡Búsquenlo! Si hace falta ¡destruyan esta taberna!–ordenó golpeando la barra con su gigante puño.

Pitch, Jack y Hadita se tensaron más por el golpe y las palabras del guardia. Cuando lo creyó oportuno, Pitch alzó un poco la cabeza por encima de la barra para ver lo que sucedía y buscando una ruta de escape, lo único que encontró fueron más guardias yetis entrando por la puerta y a los hermanos Stabbington encadenados detrás de ellos. Pitch se volvió a esconder. La situación no podía empeorar. De pronto sintió una pata en su hombro.

Ambos miraron a Conejo, el cual les indicó con los ojos que lo siguieran. El pooka les mostró una puerta secreta que conducía a un escape subterráneo.

-Anda, ve por tu sueño.

-Eso haré –respondió Pitch.

-Tu sueño apesta, se lo decía a él –dijo señalando a Jack.

Pitch frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorar al conejo e ir al túnel. Jack se rio a costa del pelinegro. Luego se dirigió al conejo gigante.

-Gracias por ayudarnos –le retribuyó dándole un beso en su rosada nariz y después rascándole detrás de la oreja, provocando que el conejo empiece a golpear de forma rítmica su pata contra el suelo. Ante la reacción, Jack volvió a reírse en voz baja, le dedicó una última sonrisa de gratitud y luego se fue detrás de Pitch.

* * *

**No describí mucho durante la canción porque la escena es muy complicada, así que lo dejé a su imaginación (lamento ser floja).**

**Próximo capítulo "Flor Que da Fulgor", habrá mucha acción y un tierno momento.**


	5. Flor Que Da Fulgor

**Nota de autor: Gracias por los comentarios, por poner esta loca historia en su lista de favoritos y seguirla ¡Los amo!**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de este fic me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

**Advertencia: contenido de la serie de los libros "Los Guardianes" aparece en este capítulo, fueron advertidos.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**Flor que Da Fulgor**

-Y parece que este es el hombre que ustedes quieren –el hombre que respondía por el nombre de Vladimir distraía a los guardias yetis mostrándoles tipos al azar y preguntándoles si eran el ladrón que buscaban, ahora sostenía de las falsas alas al viejecito disfrazado de cupido.

-Arréstenme –dijo el mismo, extendiendo los brazos al frente y con una voz que mostraba su estado de ebriedad.

El jefe del escuadrón se golpeó la cara con la mano no creyendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Señor! No hay señal de Black –le informó uno de los yetis a su superior.

Fuera de la taberna se escuchó un aullido. Al voltear todos la mirada, se ve abrir la puerta, revelando un sabueso hecho de arena dorada. Este, dio un segundo aullido, en instantes aparecieron Sandman y sus otros canes.

-¡Señor Sanderson! –exclamaron todo los yetis, poniéndose firmes y mostrando sus respetos al domador de los sueños.

Sandman les devuelve el saludo, pero de inmediato le ordena a sus sabuesos que continúen la búsqueda del rufián. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la barra y empezó a olerla.

-¿Qué está…? –el yeti no terminó de hablar ya que su capitán le cubrió la boca, no quería desconcentrar al perro.

El can dio un aullido anunciando su hallazgo. Sandman deshizo a sus sabuesos, excepto al que señalaba la barra. Junto a los yetis buscó a su objetivo detrás de la barra, encontrando solo el suelo. El rubio formó un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza y miró al sabueso confundido. Este botó aire por sus fosas nasales, mostrando su impaciencia, trepó la barra y bajó una palanca que tenía un patito tallado en la punta, revelando la entrada al pasaje subterráneo, luego señaló dicho túnel.

-¡Un pasaje! ¡Síganme por acá! –ordenó el capitán –¡Gordy! No dejes que escapen esos dos –remarcó su orden señalando a los hermanos. Gordy, el yeti más pequeño de todos, se puso firme y miró de la forma más amenazante posible a los hermanos Stabbington.

Sandman acarició a su sabueso, premiándolo por su buen trabajo, y después lo volvió a transformar en arena, sin perder tiempo, flotó detrás de los yetis.

Cuando toda amenaza posible desapareció, lo hermanos noquearon al pequeño yeti. Con el hacha, que antes sostenía la pequeña criatura, se liberaron de sus grilletes.

-¿Fugarnos o ir tras la corona? –preguntó el hermano sin el parche.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron de forma perversa. Irían tras la corona. Fue así como se dirigieron al túnel, pero tomarían otra ruta para sorprender a Black.

* * *

Fuera de la taberna, se encontraba Ombric tratando de formar un plan para recuperar a Jack. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír la voz del viejo cupido saliendo por la puerta cantando:

-Mi sueño ideal…Mi sueño ideal…Mi ¡Oh! –exclamó este al ver a Ombric-¡Pero qué veo aquí! ¡Qué jovencito tan fuerte y apuesto!

-¡Oh basta señor! –dijo halagado y riendo. Cuando se cansó de perder el tiempo mostró su daga y presionó la punta contra la nariz del viejo- ¿A dónde lleva ese túnel?-habló en tono serio.

-Tiene filo…-comentó aterrado viendo la daga.

* * *

Entretanto, Pitch y Jack se encuentran caminando tranquilamente por el túnel. Por suerte habían encontrado una lámpara de gas en el camino para iluminarlos.

-Oye, tengo que admitirlo, en realidad no estás tan indefenso. Eso fue muy impresionante –comentó Pitch.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó emocionado Jack. Ante la cara de Pitch, se aclaró la garganta y se puso en una pose y tono más relajado-Lo sé.

Pitch solo rodó los ojos, le había dado mucho crédito al niño.

-Entonces, Pitch… ¿De dónde vienes?

-¡Wo wo wo! Eso no, Frost. Nada del pasado. Sin embargo, cada vez estoy más interesado en el tuyo. Ahora, no hablarás de tus poderes ¿o sí?

-Nop –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿O tu padre?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Preguntar sobre tu pájaro me asusta…

-Hada –le corrigió mientras acariciaba con un dedo la cabeza de Hadita para calmarla, no le gustó para nada ser llamada pájaro.

-Lo que sea. Esta es mi pregunta: Si quisiste ver los copos de nieve toda tu vida ¿por qué no fuiste antes a verlos?

Jack detiene sus pasos y mira inseguro a Hadita esperando recibir alguna ayuda.

-Bueno…-antes de poder elaborar algo, un guijarro golpeó su cabeza. Cuando lo vio caer, se dio cuenta de que el suelo y las paredes del túnel estaban temblando- ¿Pitch…?-al mirar atrás, ve al escuadrón de yetis corriendo hacia ellos-¡Pitch!

Al notar esto, Pitch agarra del brazo a Jack y lo empieza a jalar.

-Corre… ¡Corre! –le ordenaba.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta que finalmente salieron del túnel, descubriendo que se encontraban en un cañón, con una noria y una presa detrás de ellos. Desde la roca en donde estaban miraron hacia abajo, en búsqueda de otra salida, aunque no pudieron seguir haciéndolo al ser distraídos por el sonido de madera quebrándose. Se trataba de unas tablas que bloqueaban una abertura, de la cual aparecieron los hermanos Stabbington una vez que lograron romperlas.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Jack a Pitch.

-No les caigo bien –respondió simplemente.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron los yetis armados.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Tampoco les caigo bien.

Aparece Sandman entre los yetis.

-¿Y ese?

-Hay que suponer por el momento que a ninguno de aquí le caigo bien.

Jack creó con sus poderes una espada hecha de hielo indestructible e incapaz de derretirse a menos que él lo ordene.

-¡Ten! –cuando terminó de hacerla se la entregó a Pitch de forma brusca. Después, invocó al viento para que lo llevara a otra roca y alejarlo del peligro, desde ahí analizaría la situación de forma más tranquila.

Pitch no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que veía al muchacho volar, pero no pudo contemplarlo mucho, ya que los yetis se aproximaban.

-Esperé un largo tiempo para esto –dijo el capitán del escuadrón mientras blandía su propia espada.

Todos atacaron al tiempo, sin embargo Pitch no era lento ni un mal peleador, a pesar de no tener sus poderes, y gracias a su nueva arma logró atacar y noquear a todos sus contrincantes.

-Interesante. Tengo que conseguir uno de estos –dijo mientras examinaba el arma. De pronto escuchó el familiar sonido de unos látigos golpeando el suelo-Tienes que estar bromeando.

Sandman fue el primero en atacar. Pitch esquivó y dio una estocada, como no era arena negra podía atacar sin el miedo a que esta se volviera dorada. Para él eso era un punto a favor, sin embargo ambos rivales estaban a la par en la pelea.

-¿Te digo algo?…creo que nunca hice algo más extraño –comentó en voz alta a Jack, el cual veía la pelea desde donde estaba, esperando el momento indicado para intervenir. Cuando Pitch creía que tenía la ventaja, Sandman le arrebató la espada de las manos con uno de sus látigos y la arrojó lo más lejos posible. Ahora el punto era a favor del rubio -¿Te parece dos de tres?

Los látigos se convirtieron en una espada que apuntó directamente a la garganta del pelinegro, este alzó amabas manos en posición de rendición.

-¡Pitch! –lo llamó Jack. El ladrón volteó a mirarlo-¡Prepárate!

-¿Para qué? –el peliblanco no le respondió. Invocó de nuevo al viento para que este alejara a Pitch de esa roca y lo llevara volando hacia otro lado. Ante esta nueva y repentina experiencia Pitch suelta un grito, pero con facilidad la domina. Sandman se queda flotando en la misma roca boquiabierto, luego mira a Jack de forma más detallada. Al darse cuenta de quién era, suelta un jadeo mudo y un signo de exclamación se forma encima de su cabeza.

-¡Pitch, cuidado! –le alerta Jack al ver a los hermanos Stabbington corriendo hacia Pitch, listos para atacarlo. El pelinegro los nota y recoge sus piernas para evadir sus ataques mientras el viento lo eleva más alto gracias a los comandos del peliblanco.

-¡Ja! ¡Deberían ver sus caras! ¡Porque se ven…! –no completa la frase, ya que tu cuerpo se estrella contra un muro cerca del canal de la noria-…ridículas…-finalizó con dolor.

Jack hace una mueca al ver el accidente, como si él mismo sintiera ese dolor (y sí lo hacía, después de todo no había aprendido a volar en un día). Detrás de él, los yetis, que habían recuperado la consciencia, golpeaban uno de los soportes de madera de la presa, hasta que finalmente lograron hacerlo caer en la roca donde estaba Jack.

-¡Rápido, Frost! ¡Salta! –le gritó Pitch, que ahora se encontraba sobre el conducto de agua de la noria.

Sin perder tiempo, Jack sigue su consejo y corre al vacío. Sandman trató de agarrarle el tobillo con su látigo de arena, pero falló por unos cuantos centímetros. Más signos de exclamación aparecieron sobre su cabeza, alarmado por el joven, el cual caía con los brazos a los costados, permitiendo que su cuerpo caiga más rápido hacia el suelo. Hadita se sujetaba con fuerza de la capucha de su amigo y gritaba lo más fuerte posible. Cuando consideró que la distancia era prudente, Jack creó frente a él una rampa de hielo, se enderezó y se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo. No pudo disfrutar mucho su gran hazaña, pues detrás de él iban corriendo los hermanos Stabbington, y no se veían muy felices, así que empezó a correr.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Pitch empezó a deslizarse por el conducto de la noria y a saltar sobre él, provocando que sus delicados soportes cayeran y dificultaran el paso de los hermanos. Ya en el suelo Pitch corrió junto a Jack.

Para empeorar la situación, la caída del soporte de la presa había creado una fisura de donde salía el agua, y al no poder contener más la presión, la presa colapsó, dejando que descomunales cantidades de agua hundieran todo a su paso.

El agua causó la caída de un pilar hecho de roca, convirtiéndose en una amenaza más para Pitch y Jack. El peliblanco estaba tan asustado y cansado que no podía usar sus poderes ni para hacerlos volar lejos de ahí y mucho menos para congelar toda esa cantidad de agua, con suerte podía seguir corriendo.

Su única solución era introducirse en una entrada que estaba frente a ellos. Lograron atravesarla antes de que el pilar los aplastara. A pesar que la roca les obstruía la entrada, no impedía que el agua se filtrara y comenzara a hundir el lugar.

Pitch y Jack subieron unas rocas, esperando alejarse del agua y encontrar otro camino o salida. Grande fue su decepción al encontrase con un pasaje sin salida ¡Y no paraba de entrar agua a gran velocidad!

El pelinegro se sumergió en el agua buscando una posible abertura en el suelo, pero sin sus poderes y estar expuesto al día por tanto tiempo sin ellos provocaron que su vista nocturna se atrofiara bastante ¡No podía ver nada!

Durante su búsqueda, Jack golpeaba los muros con su cayado, esperando derribar los muros o encontrar alguna roca suelta que les ofrezca una posible salida. Hadita trataba de empujar los muros, claro que de nada sirvió. En cuanto al pelinegro, lo único que logró fue decorar las paredes con escarcha de nieve. Lo mejor era dejar de usar sus poderes, antes de que congelara a Hadita, a Pitch y a él.

Pitch emergió del agua desistiendo de su búsqueda. Desesperado, golpeó los muros con sus hombros. Con sus manos trató de mover alguna roca, pero sólo logró producirse un profundo corte en la palma izquierda.

Ignorando el dolor, decidió volver a intentar buscar un escape bajo el agua. Jack siguió golpeando los muros, esta vez sin congelarlos.

-Es inútil –dijo Pitch cuando apareció del agua por segunda vez, jadeando a falta de aire-No logro ver nada.

Jack negó con la cabeza ¡Esto no podía acabar así! Si Pitch no podía encontrar una salida, él lo haría. Se hundió en el agua y buscó, pero no pudo completar su misión, ya que el pelinegro lo jaló de la sudadera, luego le sostuvo firmemente los hombros con ambas manos para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-¡Oye! No se puede. No puedes ver nada allá –le apartó con una mano los mechones que se habían pegado a su frente.

La mirada que Pitch le ofreció lo convenció por completo. No había escape. Con lentitud se recostó en el muro detrás de él, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. El pelinegro le soltó los hombros y lo imitó, solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable.

-Todo esto es culpa mía –habló Jack con voz quebrada, lágrimas empezaron a salir al borde de sus ojos- Él tenía razón, nunca debí hacer esto…-trató de quitarse las lágrimas con los nudillos-Como…como lo siento Pitch…-decía entre pequeños sollozos, cuando no vio el punto en retenerlos, empezó a llorar con un poco más de libertad.

-Kozmotis–escuchó decir a su acompañante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-Mi nombre es Kozmotis Pitchiner. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie –Jack empezó a reírse-Oye, me estoy sincerando contigo en mis últimos segundos de vida ¿podrías tomártelo en serio? –le regañó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento –dejó de reír- Lo gracioso es que te estés confesando conmigo, no tu nombre…bueno, también lo es.

-Ja-ja-ja –rio falsamente-Menos mal estoy presente para asegurarme de que te lleves mi secreto a la tumba.

Jack volvió a reírse. Tal vez Pitch hacía todo esto a propósito para que sus últimos segundos no fueran tan malos. Luego pensó, si su compañero podía sincerarse ¿por qué no él?

-Mis poderes mágicos hacen que mi cuerpo irradie luz cuando canto.

-¿Qué?

A ambos les golpeó esa revelación.

-Mis poderes mágicos… ¡hacen que mi cuerpo irradie luz cuando canto! –el agua ya les empezaba a llegar al cuello. No podía perder más tiempo.

"_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel…__"_

Los dos tomaron aire antes de que fuera tarde.

Cuando Jack creía que no iba a funcionar, su cabello comenzó a emitir esa familiar luz azul/blanquecina que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos, y vio ese espectáculo, no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido, pero tuvo que cerrarla de inmediato para evitar perder oxígeno.

Despabilándose y aprovechando la luz, buscó una ruta de escape. Más abajo, se veía cómo el agua circulaba por un orificio entre unas piedras, solo debían apartarlas para agrandar el orificio y el flujo de agua se encargaría de llevarlos a la salida.

Se miraron entre sí, debían actuar rápido, faltaba el aire y la temperatura estaba disminuyendo drásticamente. Hadita se agarró con fuerza a los cordones de la sudadera de Jack, mientras que los otros dos ponían manos a la obra.

La luz del cuerpo de Jack se iba extinguiendo, sin embargo eso ya no importaba, solo debían enfocarse en quitar esas piedras ¡así sea a ciegas!

* * *

De un umbral, bloqueado por unas rocas, salió una mano pálida que empezó a empujar a las demás que obstruían el paso. Cuando la mayoría fueron removidas por dicha mano, la presión del agua se encargó de empujar las restantes. Los tres cuerpos salieron de un gran chorro de agua y cayeron al río.

Nadaron con sus últimas fuerzas hasta la orilla de dicho río, donde los tres se recostaron para recuperar el aliento y toser toda el agua innecesaria.

-Lo logramos –dijo entre jadeos Jack mientras se apartaba el cabello del rostro y sonreía a Hadita. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí irradia luz… -dijo Pitch mientras levantaba la cabeza, volviendo a su estado de sorpresa y pánico.

-Estoy vivo… ¡Estamos vivos! –el peliblanco fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Debía buscar su cayado, en algún momento lo había soltado y tal vez flotaba por ahí. Hadita y Pitch siguieron en la orilla, el segundo todavía sin poder creer lo que vio, y la primera disfrutando del sufrimiento del otro.

-No esperaba esto…

-Pitch…

-Dijo que brillaba…-Hadita le asintió con la cabeza.

-Pitch…

-¡Por qué hace algo así!

-¡Pitch!

-¡Qué! –gritó, esta vez prestándole atención al muchacho.

Jack desistió de buscar su cayado, lo daba por perdido, pero no importaba, aún podía controlar sus poderes, tal vez con más dificultad, pero era lo de menos. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pelinegro.

-No es lo único que hago.

Hadita le dirigió una sonrisa malvada, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Pitch.

-Está sonriéndome ¿por qué?

* * *

Del otro lado del bosque, se ve una puerta de madera vieja, con el dibujo de un patito amarillo, escondida en el tronco de un árbol hueco. Ombric miraba esa puerta con mucha atención, escondido detrás de unas rocas, esperando que de ella salgan Pitch y Jack. Su daga estaba lista para atacar. Escuchaba voces tosiendo y subiendo una escalera, debían ser ellos.

Fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a los hermanos Stabbington. Ante este inesperado giro de eventos, tuvo que retroceder rápido a su escondite.

-Le enseñaré… ¡Le enseñaré a Black! –juró el hermano sin el parche- Lo emboscaremos en el reino y le quitaremos la corona ¡Sígueme!

Ombric pensó que ese rencor hacia el ladrón podría jugar a su favor. Ya tenía un nuevo plan.

-O…-dijo Ombric en voz alta para llamar su atención, objetivo que logró cuando los hermano se detuvieron a escucharlo-…podrían dejar de portarse como unos perros persiguiendo sus colas y usar la cabeza –les muestra la bolsa de cuero negro.

Al verla, los hermanos amenazan al hechicero con sus espadas.

-Caballeros, eso no hace falta –habló en un tono calmado, luego les arrojó la bolsa. En cuanto la agarraron iniciaron una pelea por ella. Al final, el hermano sin el parche la abrió y comprobó el contenido de la misma ¡ahí estaba su tesoro! –Bueno, si eso es todo lo que desean, se pueden retirar. Yo quería ofrecerles algo que vale centenares de coronas. Los habría hecho ricos y poderosos, y esa no era la mejor parte. En fin, ya se las di ¡Que gocen su corona! –se empezó a retirar.

-¿Cuál es la mejor parte? –preguntó interesado el hermano sin el parche.

Ombric no pudo contener su sonrisa maligna, habían mordido el anzuelo.

-La que viene con la venganza de Pitch Black –se voltea para mostrarles el cartel de "Se Busca" del mencionado.

No se necesitaba decir más, ya tenía la cooperación de esos dos bandidos.

* * *

Después de encontrar un buen lugar para descansar y encender una fogata, Jack le pidió a Pitch que se sentara en una de las raíces de un árbol para tratar la herida. El pelinegro trató de decirle que era un simple corte, que ya sanaría, pero el peliblanco no se rindió. Cansado de discutir con el muchacho, decidió hacerle caso. Ahora el joven estaba sentado a su lado revisando la herida, después de unos segundos, empezó a cubrir el corte con una fina capa de escarcha.

-Sabes, te portas un poco enigmático en lo que envuelves mi herida con tu hielo mágico –al terminar de decir eso, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, el hielo quemaba bastante.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el chico, luego soltó un suspiro-Solo…no…no entres en pánico ¿sí?

Pitch solo le asintió, aunque su mirada se mostraba insegura.

Soltando un suspiro, cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Pitch entre las suyas, después empezó a cantar:

"_Flor que da fulgor_** [su cuerpo empieza a brillar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, Pitch mira fascinado la escena]**_  
con tu brillo fiel  
mueve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue. _**[Una fina capa de nieve se formó a su alrededor]**

Quita enfermedad

** [trazos de escarcha de nieve se dibujan en el suelo, Pitch los sigue con la mira, uno de ellos queda frente Hadita, que le sonríe malévolamente y le señala su mano izquierda]**_  
y el destino cruel _**[Pitch mira su mano notando una extraña sensación, y viendo el resplandor que emanaba el hielo que cubría su herida]**_  
trae lo que perdí  
volviendo a lo que fue  
a lo que fue.__"_

Al terminar de cantar, poco a poco el brillo va disminuyendo. Jack abre los ojos y levanta la mira, viendo suplicante a Pitch.

El pelinegro retiró despacio su mano y los restos de escarcha, mostrando una palma lisa y sin corte alguno, como si nunca se lo hubiese hecho ¡Esto era imposible!

-Ah…ah…ah…

-¡No entres en pánico!

-Ah….-Jack intensificó su mirada suplicante-No…no hay pánico. No hay razón. Solo me intrigan tus poderes y las mágicas cualidades que poseen ¿Y hace cuanto puedes hacer todo esto? –preguntó con una risa nerviosa y abrazándose a sí mismo ¿podía ser este día más raro?

-Am…pues siempre, eso creo –se rio por la reacción de su acompañante, luego se puso más serio- Mi padre dice que cuando era bebé muchos quisieron secuestrarme, todos anhelaban mis poderes. Decía que en manos equivocadas podría hacerse una segunda era de hielo, podía causar una gran devastación. Un don, o maldición si lo prefieres, como este, debe ser protegido…Por eso mi padre nunca…Por eso yo nunca había salido y…

-Nunca abandonaste la torre –más que pregunta parecía una afirmación, aun así Jack lo miró y asintió- ¿Y regresarás de todos modos?

-¡No!... ¿Sí?... ¡Agh! Es complicado –dijo enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Hadita se sentó al lado de sus pies y le dio palmaditas reconfortantes en el tobillo. Unos segundos después, pasó sus manos por su cabello para tranquilizarse un poco, soltó un suspiro y miró a Pitch con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- Así que…Kozmotis Pitchiner ¿eh?

-Ah, sí. Bueno, no voy a contar la trágica historia de Kozmotis Pitchiner, eso me parece algo deprimente.

Jack se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada mostraba interés y curiosidad por el relato. Pitch solo suspiró rendido ¿qué podía perder?

-Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época llamada la Edad de Oro, ahí en el espacio. Había paz en todas y cada una de las constelaciones y planetas, nada aterraba a los niños, las familias crecían felices y toda posibilidad de guerra parecía ridícula, pero no lo era. Eso lo aprendimos todos a las malas…Un día, nadie sabe de dónde o por qué en ese momento, aparecieron las sombras, los hombres de pesadilla y otra clase de oscuras criaturas que esparcían el terror por todo el cosmos. Esa época se la llamó la Edad Oscura. La familia real de entonces, los Lunanoff, crearon un ejército de guerreros que pudieran derrotar a estos monstruos, yo era uno de ellos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionado Jack- ¿Eras un teniente, o un capitán, o algo así?

-General Kozmotis Pitchiner. El mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos –Jack levantó una ceja a modo de burla- Oye, no me mires así, hablo en serio –el muchacho solo negó con la cabeza, luego con un gesto le pidió que continuara la historia- Como sea. Tomó muchos siglos encerrar a estas criaturas, y cuando lo logramos, los reyes buscaron a alguien para vigilar esa prisión, por el resto de su vida. Nadie se ofreció o tenía las cualidades…excepto yo –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos- No recuerdo cuánto tiempo fui guardia de esa cárcel, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que me volviera loco y extrañara a mi familia, a mi esposa y a mi hija…

-¡¿Tenías esposa e hija?! –no pudo evitar interrumpir. Pitch le dirigió una mirada asesina-Lo siento, me callo, prometo no volver a hablar –simuló cerrarse la boca con un cierre, poner un candado y arrojar la llave. El pelinegro le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia antes de seguir.

-Sí, tenía una esposa e hija. No recuerdo ni sus nombres, ni sus rostros…pero recuerdo que a mi hija le gustaban las mariposas…-Jack sonrió enternecido al ver que una nostálgica sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Pitch, sin embargo esta no duró mucho tiempo- En fin, como te decía, con el tiempo fui colapsando y esos monstruos lo notaron. Utilizaron la voz de mi hija para tenderme una trampa, para liberarlos…Y cuando abrí esas puertas, con la única intensión de salvar a mi "hija", ellos me devoraron…No, más bien, devoraron a Kozmotis. Las sombras me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora, Pitch Black. Destruí muchas constelaciones, a muchas personas e incluso a la familia real, excepto a su único heredero. Él, junto a su ejército de guerreros, me desterró a la Tierra. Aquí, recuperé un poco de mi antiguo ser, aprendí a controlar las sombras, en vez de ellas a mí, y he seguido con mi vida.

-¿Siendo un ladrón y domador de pesadillas? –preguntó Jack. Pitch notó que el joven no lo acusaba de nada, ni parecía disgustado o asustado de él, simplemente se veía curioso, confundido.

-Sí, las sombras ahora son parte de mí, y en el mundo de las sombras está el terror y la delincuencia. Es algo que no cambiará, es mi naturaleza ahora.

-Bueno… creo que es genial.

-¿Qué? –ese comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno, el mundo necesita de miedo, tal vez no en exceso, pero aun así lo requiere. Después de todo, uno disfruta más un arcoíris cuando el día anterior hubo una tormenta ¿no? Además ¿cómo podríamos saber si somos valientes, si no tenemos miedos que superar? ¿Cómo apreciar un magnífico sueño, si no has tenido una pesadilla? Creo que tu trabajo es genial, no muchos podrían hacerlo, incluyéndome…aunque creo que deberías dejar de robar cosas –terminó de decir con un tono entre serio y burlón.

Pitch lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-Para serte honesto, eso sería lo más normal de este día…-pasó una mano por sus cabellos tratando de recuperar la compostura- Es solo que… nunca nadie me había dicho eso, nunca me han dicho que lo que yo hago es…genial. Te convierte en el primero….Pero si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, tendrás pesadillas por el resto de tu vida.

Entre risas Jack le juró no decir nada.

Después de un rato, ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo, sin decirse nada. El silencio que se formó no era incómodo, de hecho era bastante agradable para los dos. Jack empezó a analizar más a fondo los ojos de Pitch, parecían un eclipse solar, eran realmente hermosos. El peliblanco pensó, que no importaba si recorría el mundo entero, nunca encontraría unos ojos como esos. Los pensamientos de Pitch eran similares, descubrió que en los brillantes ojos azules de Jack, había escondido el dibujo de un copo de nieve en cada uno, eran preciosos.

-_¿Preciosos?... ¿En qué estoy pensando?_ –cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, acabando con el contacto visual. Debía alejarse un rato del chico-Bueno, creo que…creo que hace falta más leña para el fuego –anunció mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-Oye, ¿te digo algo? Me alegra mucho que ahora te llames Pitch Black, Kozmotis Pitchiner es muy complicado.

-Frost…

-¿Sí?

-Cállate.

El peliblanco se rio en voz baja, si bien ya se había ido su compañero, no quería arriesgarse a que lo escuchara y se enojara con él.

-¡Vaya! Creía que jamás se iría –exclamó Ombric detrás de Jack, el cual soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con su padre.

-¿Padre?

-Hola, campeón –dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha de su capa y le sonreía falsamente a Jack. En cuanto lo vio, Hadita se escondió en el bolsillo delantero de la sudadera de su amigo. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento con rostro estupefacto.

-Pero…pero… no, ¿cómo lograste encontrarme? –preguntó mientras el hechicero lo envolvía con sus brazos.

-Oh, en realidad fue sencillo, solo escuché las voces de la absoluta traición hacia tu padre y las fui siguiendo –durante su discurso dramático acariciaba la cabeza del joven con falso afecto.

Jack soltó un suspiro.

-Padre…

-Nos vamos a casa Jack, ahora –lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a jalar.

-No, es que no lo entiendes –con un suave tirón lo detiene-Todo ha sido increíble, y alegre, y he visto y conocido mucho, y…conocí una persona.

-Sí, el ladrón que huye ¡Qué feliz me siento! Camina Jack –lo jaló de nuevo.

-Padre, aguarda –dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre-Creo… que le agrado también –una sonrisa risueña se formó en su rostro.

-¿Le agradas? Pero Jack ¡Qué demencia!

-Pero padre, yo…

-¡No debiste irte! ¡Claro está!

El muchacho soltó otro suspiro cansado.

-Todo este romance que hoy inventas, nos muestra tu inocencia profunda –lo toma de los hombros desde atrás, después se separa de forma brusca y se pone frente a él con los brazos extendidos-¡Mírate! ¿Crees que se impresionó? –se aleja de él- No seas bobito, ven con papito.

"_Sabio…"_

-¡No! –le contradijo por primera vez.

-¿No? Oh. Ahora es así –una malvada sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, asustando al joven.

_"Muy bien Jack Frost  
tan sabio y tan maduro  
un caballero muy formal._** [Le da palmadas en la cabeza a modo de burla]**

Muy bien Jack Frost  
Pues si estás tan seguro  
dale esto y ya verás."

** [Saca la bolsa de su capa]**

-¿De dónde lo…?

_"Esto quiere él_ **[Muestra la corona]**_  
no te equivoques  
dáselo y comprobarás"_** [Se la arroja a Jack, el cual logra atraparla entre sus dos manos]**_  
_  
-¡Lo haré! –mira de forma retadora a su padre.

_"Créeme que así __**[chasquea los dedos] **__va a abandonarte  
sabes que te lo advertí."_ **[Coloca la bolsa alrededor del cuello de Jack]**

_"Sabio eres Jack Frost  
si él es tan adorable  
ponlo a prueba y sabrás."_**[Se aleja de él]**

-Padre, espera…

_"No te quejes si te miente  
sabio es papá."_

Con un movimiento de su capa se cubre y desaparece, dejando solo y atónito a Jack con la bolsa y la corona.

-¡Hey, Frost! –ante el llamado de Pitch, Jack suelta un jadeo de sorpresa y busca con rapidez un lugar donde esconder las cosas. Al final, todo lo oculta detrás de un tronco- Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿De casualidad voy a desarrollar súper fuerza en mis brazos? Porque no voy a mentirte, eso sería estupendo…Oye, ¿qué tienes? –pregunta preocupado, todavía cargando los leños que había recolectado.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, nada. Estoy…algo distraído, creo –se rasca nervioso detrás de la cabeza y trata de mostrar una sonrisa relajada.

Pitch solo se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia. Baja los leños y empieza a poner algunos en la hoguera.

-Me puse a pensar en algo, belleza sobrehumana, esa ya la tengo, nací con ella ¿pero fuerza sobre humana? Imagínate las cosas que podría hacer…

Pero Jack no le prestaba atención, en lo único que podía pensar era en esa bolsa, y en lo que pasaría si se la diera antes a Pitch.

* * *

No muy lejos, escondidos entre unos arbustos, estaban Ombric y los hermanos Stabbington observándolos. Los hermanos quisieron atacarlos, sin embargo el hechicero los detuvo.

-Paciencia, caballeros. Solo aguarden y conseguirán lo que desean –todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo "Veo En Ti La Luz", nos vamos aponer románticos n.n**

**Tuve que deshacerme del cayado de Jack para que anduviera con más libertan por el reino XD **

**Por cierto, buenas noticias para los fans de JackXBunny, TheFannishaUsui ha escrito su propia adaptación de "Enredados" pero con esta pareja, se llama " Atrapados en el laberinto de miradas"estoy segura de que les gustará.**

**Eso es todo.**

**¡Cuídense!**


	6. Veo en Ti la Luz

**Nota de autor: ¿Quién creen ustedes que vio hoy "Enredados" por la tele?…jamás adivinarán XD. Sé que a muchos les dije que sería el viernes el capítulo, pero decidí adelantarlo ¡Sorpresa! Saben, creo que este fic raya a la parodia…pero a quién le importa XD esto es para divertirse y dejar un rato los problemas XD. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios, son de lo mejor ;)**

**Espero sigan disfrutando el fic.**

**MIREN LAS NOTAS FINALES, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESTO LES VA A ENCANTAR.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de esta historia me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**Veo en Ti la Luz**

A la mañana siguiente, Pitch, Jack y Hadita continuaban durmiendo en el mismo punto de anoche, a pesar de que el sol ya había salido hacía unas horas. El primero acostado de lado y apoyando su cabeza contra una roca, dándole la espalda al muchacho, el segundo apoyando la cabeza sobre una de las raíces prominentes del árbol y enterrado entre un montón de nieve, como si esta fuera una manta para él, la tercera estaba dormida dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Jack. La fogata se había apagado a mitad de la noche. Lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque eran el trino de los pájaros y la suave brisa mañanera.

Parecía que nada podía interrumpir esa paz hasta que Pitch sintió unas gotas cayendo sobre su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia arriba confundido, después de todo no era época de lluvia, tal vez de nieve pero no lluvia.

Flotando sobre él estaba un furioso Sandman totalmente empapado.

-Hola, espero que quieras disculparte –le dijo como si nada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más.

Jack y Hadita se despertaron conmocionados al oír el grito que Pitch emitió. Ante ellos, estaba Sandman arrastrando a Pitch de un pie con su látigo de arena mágica en dirección al reino. Jack corrió hacia ellos y tomó de las muñecas a Pitch para halarlo.

-Démelo…ya basta –le pedía al domador de los sueños entre dientes por el esfuerzo que ejercía para recuperar a su guía.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, y Pitch estaba empezando a creer que pronto lo partirían a la mitad.

Al final, Sandman jaló con más fuerza, pero lo único que logró fue sacarle una bota a Pitch y caer para atrás. Jack, que seguía ejerciendo fuerza y sosteniendo de las muñecas a Pitch, también cayó de espaldas, mandando Pitch a volar hacia atrás.

Una vez recuperado, el rubio se preparó para atrapar otra vez al pelinegro, pero Jack se cruzaba en su camino, impidiendo que avance.

-¡No!, no, no. Señor, tranquilícese por favor. Calmado, calmado…tranquilo –lo suavizó Jack utilizando un tono de voz relajado y una sonrisa que decía "todo está en orden".

Sandman se quedó quieto mirándolo, reconociendo nuevamente quién era el muchacho, después de todo, esas facciones correspondían a la de los reyes, y esos ojos eran definitivamente los de su amigo Norte. Este hecho, la sonrisa del peliblanco, y la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía Hadita; que volaba sobre la cabeza de Jack, fueron los que lo calmaron.

-Ya está –dijo Jack cuando vio que podía razonar con el hombre-Ahora, por favor tome asiento, señor –Sandman cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza-Por favor –le hizo su mejor cara suplicante.

Sanderson tenía debilidad por los niños, después de todo a ellos les repartía sus mejores sueños, así que tratándose de paso con el hijo perdido de su mejor amigo, no tuvo otra opción más que complacerlo. Formó un pequeño sillón de arena que flotaba en el aire, y se sentó en él. Jack estaba fascinado por todo esto, pero decidió enfocarse en la situación

-Ahora, por favor suelte la bota- el rubio negó con la cabeza- Por favor- Sandman no pudo combatir la amabilidad y rostro del joven, así que volvió a obedecer.

-¡Qué! –exclamó incrédulo Pitch.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable. Debe estar agotado de perseguir a ese hombre malo por el bosque –dijo con empatía.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó indignado el pelinegro.

Sandman se sonrojó ante los cumplidos e hizo un además con la mano, indicándole que no era para tanto.

-Espero que la gente aprecie lo que hace ¿verdad? –Sandman agachó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares, diciéndole con su postura que no tanto como le gustaría.

Jack estaba enternecido con el pequeño hombre. Se acercó a él y empezó a hacer cosquillas en la barriga, a lo que el rubio respondió con silenciosas risas. Definitivamente era hijo de Norte, el rey también le hacía cosquillas en esa área cuando lo veía deprimido.

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor! Es un hombre muy cruel –trataba de defenderse Pitch.

-Claro que no, es adorable y cariñoso ¿no es así…? Disculpe, señor ¿cuál es su nombre? –preguntó una vez dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

Sandman utilizó su arena para escribir los muchos nombres con los que la gente lo conocía, pero le indicó que él podía llamarlo Sandy.

-De verdad que es un chiste malo –dijo Pitch rompiendo el momento, a lo que el domador de sueños respondió frunciéndole el ceño.

-Sandy, yo diría que hoy es el día más grande de mi vida, y sucede que necesito que no lo arreste por ahora–el rubio hizo una mirada de reproche-Sólo por veinticuatro horas, y luego se siguen correteando todo lo que quieran ¿qué dicen?

Pitch ya se había levantado gracias a la ayuda del peliblanco, ahora miraba de forma asesina a su enemigo, luego recordó lo que le dijo Jack anoche. Soltó un suspiro de rendición, esto lo haría solo por Jack.

Le ofreció su mano derecha a Sandman, esperando que este se la estreche para sellar esa pequeña tregua. El rubio cruzó brazos y giró la cabeza en dirección contraria, negándose a hacerlo.

-Y es mi cumpleaños, solo quería decirte –manifestó el muchacho, otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Sandy suspiró derrotado, no podía contra ese niño. Estrechó la mano de Pitch cerrando el acuerdo.

Feliz por todo esto, Jack le preguntó a Pitch si faltaba mucho para llegar. Este le respondió que solo debían seguir por un sendero, y en cuanto vieran nieve en el camino, significaría que estaban a solo unos pasos de Santoff Claussen. Emocionado, Jack y Hadita se encaminaron hacia dicho sendero. Cuando se aseguró de que el joven no podía verlos, Sandy le dio un golpe a Pitch con un puño gigante de arena que lo noqueó al suelo, después flotó detrás de Jack con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

* * *

Como lo dijo Pitch, en poco tiempo el bosque dejó de ser verde y el ambiente adquirió una apariencia más invernal. La temperatura fue bajando y poco a poco estuvieron rodeados de nieve.

-¿Siempre hay nieve en Santoff Claussen? –preguntó Jack fascinado mientras admiraba su entorno. Hadita reposaba sobre de su cabeza y miraba de igual forma el paisaje.

-La mayor parte del año. La época de calor dura solo unos dos o tres meses. Creo que es uno de los mejores momentos del año, los yetis tiene que afeitarse por la elevada temperatura, es una imagen muy cómica, casi no se los puede tomar en serio.

Jack rio al imaginarse a los peludos e intimidantes guardias ponerse calvos por el calor, le gustaría mucho ver eso, que Pitch y él les jueguen bromas y que…Negó con la cabeza. No podía hacerse esas ilusiones, después de esto tal vez nunca se volverían a ver.

Sandy notó la deprimida mirada del muchacho y decidió animarlo un poco, formando pequeñas figuras de animales marinos flotando alrededor de Jack. Al ver esta variedad de especies desconocidas frente a él, su sonrisa volvió. Empezó a preguntarle a Pitch el nombre de cada una mientras seguían caminando. Sandy sonrió enternecido, flotando detrás de ellos.

En poco tiempo, se encontraron con el puente que conducía a Santoff Claussen, un pequeño reino rodeado de agua. Desde el puente se podían ver algunos pequeños icebergs flotando. Para Jack ese era el paraíso. La temperatura, la vista, el diseño de las casas, era simplemente perfecto.

Pitch se reía con cada pequeño salto que daba Jack de la emoción, o de cada jadeo que soltaba cada vez que veía algo que le llamaba la atención, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver otro de sus carteles de "Se Busca" pegado en el puente. Lo arrancó y formó una bola con él. Sandy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, Pitch le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa burlona y metiéndole la bola de papel en la boca. Cuando Sandy la escupió cayó encima de su rostro desdoblada, mostrando el dibujo de su cara con otra nariz graciosa. El rubio se rio acosta suya.

Quitándose el papel de la cara, comenzó una pelea con el domador de los sueños, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar escucharon trinar a Hadita. Esta les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y con un dedo los señaló indicándoles que los estaría vigilando y que lo pagarían si hacían algo que arruinara el día de Jack.

Apartándose el uno del otro continuaron avanzando hasta la entrada del reino.

La alegría y emoción de Jack aumentó al ver la decoración de todo el lugar. Banderas azules con el intrincado diseño de un copo de nieve blanco, el símbolo oficial del reino. Gente por doquier, puestos con toda clase de comida, carretas de flores, panaderías, había tantos colores y olores. Sin embargo, Jack no estaba acostumbrado a andar entre multitudes, por lo que se tropezaba constantemente con las personas, casi es arroyado por una de las carretas y hasta hizo asustar a unos gansos que caminaba por ahí.

En poco tiempo Pitch estuvo a su lado para apartarlo de la muchedumbre, el alboroto empezaba a llamar la atención.

-Quédate a mi lado Frost y trata de mantener un bajo perfil –lo regañó.

-Lo siento.

-Y lo mejor será conseguirte ropa más abrigada.

-Pero no tengo frío.

-Sí lo sé, pero un niño peliblanco con solo una sudadera para protegerse del frío llama la atención.

-Oh –fue lo único que respondió.

Pitch miraba en todos lados buscando algún puesto de ropa, y con lo que se encontró no lo decepcionó. Cerca de una fuente, había cuatro jovencitas con un pequeño puesto de sastrería, se veía que no muchos estaban interesados en él, perfecto. Con un silbido llamó su atención, y en cuento él señaló a Jack y su falta de vestimenta abrigada, sus rostros se iluminaron.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron de los brazos a Jack y lo acercaron al puesto. Tomaban las medidas de su cuerpo, y en menos de los que canta un gallo ya estaban manos a la obra. Mientras esperaban, Pitch se escondía cuando veía pasar algún guardia, Hadita se tensaba cada vez que esto sucedía y Sandy contenía sus ganas de delatar a su enemigo.

Cuando escucharon una exclamación de Jack, tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en él. Ahora el peliblanco vestía una larga capa azul oscuro con capucha y piel falsa de color blanca en los bordes de la misma, así ocultaría su cabello cuando se pusiera la capucha.

-Oh, gracias –dijo el muchacho mientras admiraba la capa, lo bueno era que el largo ocultaba sus pies, por lo que podría seguir caminando descalzo sin llamar la atención.

Pitch se contagió con la sonrisa de Jack, y miró al joven como si fuera lo más hermoso que él jamás había visto. Su visión fue obstaculizada por unos corazones de arena dorada flotando alrededor de él. Miró a Sandman, este estaba imitando de forma burlona su mirada soñadora y le dirigía más corazones. Pitch borró de inmediato su sonrisa y deshizo los corazones con sus manos, antes de que Jack los viera.

Una vez Pitch pagó la capa y agradeció a las cuatro jóvenes, se adentraron más en las calles. Jack se detenía en todo puesto posible, probaba todas las muestras que le ofrecían, le hacía preguntas a Pitch cada vez que veía algo desconocido.

El pelinegro le compró un pequeño pañuelo bordado con el símbolo del reino como recuerdo de su viaje. Jack participó en un concurso de esculturas de hielo, donde esculpió el gran copo de nieve y personas bailando alegremente alrededor de él, su premio fue una bolsa llena de monedas de plata. Por primera vez Jack jugó en una pelea de bolas de nieve con unos niños del reino. Sandy aprovechó la oportunidad para arrojarle unas cuantas a Pitch.

De vez en cuando se escondían de la vista de los yetis, Jack logró hacer resbalar a uno cuando creó una pequeña pista de hielo en medio de una de las plazas. Cuando no hubo moros en la costa patinaron con las demás personas.

Cuando terminaron Jack vio como una carreta tirada por caballos tomaba bruscamente una ruta alternativa para evadir la pista de hielo, ocasionando que uno de los tubos dorados que transportaba cayera al suelo. El muchacho lo recogió y fue tras la carreta, gritándole al señor que la conducía que se le había caído algo, pero no se detuvo y viajaba tan rápido que Jack no pudo alcanzarla.

Observó el medio cilindro con atención, en la parte plana había un complejo diseño de rombos y el resto del contenedor parecía bañado en oro. En cada extremo del tubo había una tapa circular con la imagen de un signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué es esto? –le mostró el tubo a Pitch.

Pitch lo examinó por un tiempo y luego lo tomó entre sus mano.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Una carreta transportaba estas cosas, pero se le cayó este y traté de devolvérselo al señor que los llevaba, pero iba muy rápido. Parecía tener mucha prisa.

-Esos son contenedores de dientes de la reina.

-¿Y para qué necesita tantos? ¿Es propensa a perder lo dientes?

-No idiota, ella es el Hada de los Dientes.

-¿Hada de los Dientes?

-¿Jamás escuchaste de ella? –preguntó extrañado Pitch.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Ella recolecta los dientes caídos de los niños, y a veces adultos, de todo el reino y los guarda en estos tubos dorados. Los dientes contienen las memorias más importantes de la infancia, y cuando alguien necesita recordar algo importante, la reina lo ayuda. Lo más seguro es que ya no hay espacio en el palacio y la reina pidió que los llevaran a las bodegas reales. Lo extraño es que normalmente estas cosas tienen un dibujo con el rostro del dueño de los dientes, este tiene solo un signo de interrogación…deben ser dientes extraviados cuyos recuerdos la reina no pude ver.

-Tal vez mis dientes estén ahí. Mi padre siempre los perdía, nunca le di tanta importancia, no sabía que fueran tan importantes.

-Puedes quedártelos si quieres, dudo que alguien los extrañe, además tienen un hechizo de bloqueo, si logras ver algo será de forma borrosa.

Jack se encogió de hombros y guardó el contenedor en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Visitaron la biblioteca más grande del reino, y Jack devoraba libros como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba encantado con la cantidad de historias que leía, la cantidad de lugares que jamás había oído, la cantidad de animales y criaturas mágicas que había en este mundo y en muchos otros.

Jack quería verlos y conocerlos todos junto a Pitch. Volvió a apartar esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza, decidiendo solo disfrutar el presente.

Después, fueron a la plaza central a ver más puestos. Pitch estaba haciendo una fila para comprar algunos panes y frutas y Jack estaba detrás de él viendo los alrededores. Su vista se detiene frente a un gran mural decorado con mosaicos, formando la imagen del rey y la reina. Jack observó detenidamente la variedad de colores del monumento y los rostros de los reyes. Bajó la mirada al escuchar la conversación de unos niños que estaban frente al mosaico.

-Ten cuidado Sophie, es para el príncipe perdido -le indicaba un niño de cabello castaño oscuro a una niña rubia de ojos verdes mientras tomaba de las manos de ella un libro hecho a mano con dibujos de criaturas mágicas. La hermana del niño, suponía Jack, rio y le cedió el libro a su hermano, el cual lo puso cuidadosamente frente al mosaico. Luego, los niños se alejaron y fueron con su madre, que los esperaba cerca de la fuente de la plaza junto con un galgo color blanco con manchas café.

Jack sonrió conmovido por la escena, después volvió a fijarse en el mosaico, notando por primera vez al bebé que cargaba en brazos la reina, la cual le recordaba mucho a Hadita. Era extraño, pero Jack podría jurar que el bebé se parecía a…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a un trío de músicos tocar una canción bastante festiva. Sin contenerse, y sin miedo a hacer el ridículo, comenzó a bailar al compás de la música.

Pitch se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al terminar sus compras, se encuentra con la imagen de un animado Jack Frost bailando frente a la pequeña banda y en medio de una multitud. Al parecer el muchacho no había entendido lo de no llamar la atención, sin embargo al ver cuánto se divertía el joven, simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras admiraba al peliblanco. Hoy era el día de Jack, le dejaría disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pero Jack no quería toda esa diversión para él solo, así que pronto le pidió a las personas que se unieran. Si estos se negaban, solo los tomaba del brazo y los arrastraba a la ahora pista de baile. Cuando Jack vio a Pitch le indicó que se uniera a la fiesta. Este declinó la oferta, ni en un millón de años bailaría…

Repentinamente es empujado por Sandy, obligándolo a convertirse en la pareja de baile de una de las mujeres que participaba en la improvisada coreografía. Hadita y Sandman se rieron un rato de Pitch, luego los dos comenzaron a bailar por su cuenta.

Siempre que los dos querían bailar juntos, eran separados por otras personas, parecía que nunca iban a poder hacerlo. En el momento en que la canción llegó al crescendo, los dos lograron tomarse en brazos, pero la música se detuvo justo en ese momento. Aun así, ninguno de los dos se separó. Mientras recuperaban el aliento se miraban mutuamente con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que llegó a los ojos de Pitch, Jack estaba feliz de ser el causante de tal alegría en su compañero.

-¡A los botes! –exclamó alguien a lo lejos, llamando la atención de todos.

Pitch y Jack salieron de su pequeño trance y se separaron con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, era bueno que los colores del atardecer lo ocultaran.

* * *

Ahora los tres se encontraban en un bote, y en el puerto estaba Sandy observándolos. Quería ir con ellos, pero el bote era solo para dos personas y había tenido suficiente de agua por un día. Aun así no ocultó su decepción al quedarse solo.

-¡Hey Sanderson! –lo llamó Pitch mientras le arrojaba una bolsa llena de manzanas doradas.

El domador de sueños lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Qué? Las compré ¿sí?

Tranquilizado por ese hecho, devoró las manzanas.

-Al menos la mayoría –anunció Pitch mientras seguía remando. Sandy se detuvo en seco, mirando asustado a las manzanas, como si ellas lo fueran a devorar a él.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? –preguntó Jack, volteando la cabeza para ver al pelinegro.

-Oye, el mejor día de tu vida te mereces el mejor asiento –tomó a Hadita de su hombro y la sentó en la cuña del bote.

Siguió remando hasta llegar al otro lado del reino viendo el perfil del castillo a lo lejos, esperando por el ansiado momento.

Pitch escuchó a Jack soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Estoy muy asustado –le confesó mientras se baja la capucha.

-¿Ah, sí?

-He pasado dieciocho años soñando con lo que hay tras la ventana, solo esperando, adivinando qué es lo que sentiría cuando las luces se alzaran en el cielo… ¿Y si no es tan hermoso como siempre lo imaginé?

-Será hermoso –le aseguró Pitch con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo es? ¿Qué haré entonces?

-Creo que es lo mejor de todo. Sales tras otro sueño.

Jack se relajó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa. Después, ambos volvieron a ver el castillo, aguardando.

* * *

La reina se encontraba frente a su esposo acomodándole el abrigo y el medallón con el símbolo del reino. Ella vestía una elegante pelliza del mismo color de sus plumas verdes. Se apartó y miro satisfecha la apariencia del rey. Al alzar el rostro vio la mirada cabizbaja de Norte. Preocupada, posó su mano en el rostro de su marido, el cual finalmente la miró, de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas que la reina con rapidez limpió con sus pulgares.

Trató de darle una sonrisa reconfortante que no le llegó a los ojos, pero fue suficiente para animar un poco al rey. Este día siempre era difícil para ellos, muchas veces quisieron desistir, anular la fiesta, abandonar todo. Pero debían ser fuertes, ellos sabían que su niño estaba en algún lado, y aun se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. Es por eso que siempre lucharían y serían pacientes, por su hijo.

Ambos salieron hacia el balcón donde estaba el copo de nieve que Norte había diseñado, siempre se aseguraba de que se pareciera al del sello del reino. Lo tomaron entre sus manos y con un ligero soplido lo mandaron a volar y a brillar por el cielo nocturno, dando la señal a los demás que podían hacer lo mismo con sus copos de nieve.

* * *

Jack se distraía imitando el reflejo en el agua del palacio usando sus poderes, dejando que un poco de escarcha de nieve se forme en la superficie. De pronto, vio una pequeña luz titilando en el reflejo. Al elevar la mirada, vio el primer copo de nieve flotando en el aire.

"_Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia,  
tiempo fue viendo al interior,_** [Se levanta bruscamente del bote y va hacia el risso para apoyarse en él, su acción provocó que el bote se tambaleara y que Pitch casi caiga al agua]**_  
tiempo que no me imaginaba  
lo que me perdí._** [Poco a poco más copos de nieve irradiaron en el cielo]**

Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas,  
y hoy aquí todo es claridad.  
Desde aquí ya puedo ver  
que es donde debo estar.

Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
se aclaró aquella niebla.  
Y la luz encuentro al fin,  
ahora el cielo es azul.

Es real brillando así,

**[apoya su mejilla en la curvatura del risso]**_  
ya cambió la vida entera._

Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz."

Escucha a Pitch aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención. Cuando se volteó, lo encontró sosteniendo entre sus mano dos copos de nieve. Emocionado por participar en esto retomó su asiento frente a Pitch.

-¡Oh! También tengo algo para ti –con algo de dificultad, invocó al viento pidiéndole en su mente que le trajera la bolsa de Pitch, en segundos el fiel elemento colocó el objeto en sus manos– Sé que debí dártela mucho antes, pero estaba asustado. Solo que ahora ya no me asusta más ¿comprendes?

Pitch bajó con una mano la bolsa y miró directamente a los ojos a Jack.

-Empiezo a hacerlo.

Jack sonrió aliviado. Pitch le dio su copo de nieve y así ambos los soplaron, viendo como danzaban al compás del viento y se unían al resto.

"Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
tiempo fue en la oscuridad,  
tiempo que no había visto como  
es la realidad.

Él aquí, luce como estrella,

**[Miró con adoración a Jack mientras este contemplaba los copos de nieve apoyándose en el borde del bote]**_  
él aquí, todo es claridad._**[Jack le señaló un copo de nieve que estaba por caer al agua, estirándose un poco más logró tomarlo con la punta de los dedos y alzarlo al cielo nuevamente]**_  
Si aquí está es fácil ver  
que aquí hoy quiero estar._**[Lo toma de la mano, logrando hacer que Jack lo vea. La mirada que intercambiaron lo decía todo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro, estaba ahí, tal vez siempre lo estuvo.]**

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Se aclaró aquella niebla.

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Ahora el cielo es azul.

Es real brillando así,  
ya cambió la vida entera.  
Esta vez todo es diferente,  
veo en ti la luz.

Veo en ti la luz."

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros se aproximaban cada vez más, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, pero eso no les importaba. Este era su momento. Con una mano, Pitch tomó el rostro de Jack y lo acercó más a él, asegurándose de guiarlo a sus labios. Atrapado en el trance, Jack cerró los ojos, esperando que pronto Pitch uniera su boca con la suya. Pitch estaba por hacerlo, pero una luz distinta a la de los copos de nieve captó su atención.

A lo lejos, en la orilla, estaban los hermanos Stabbington observándolos. En cuanto sus miradas cruzaron, los hermanos se apartaron y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, indicándole que lo mejor era que él viniera a hablar con ellos.

-Umm ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó Jack extrañado porque nunca recibió ese beso ¿había malinterpretado todo? Giró el rostro en dirección a la orilla, buscando lo que sea que esté preocupando a Pitch.

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí! Estoy bien –fijó su vista en la bolsa al lado de Jack- Es solo…

Pitch sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si realmente quería que todo esto funcionara con Jack debía renunciar a la corona. Por el peliblanco con gusto le daría ese tesoro a los hermanos.

Remó con rapidez hasta la orilla, asegurándose de que una parte del bote descanse en tierra para que no se mueva. Después tomó la bolsa y trató de calmar a Jack.

-Lo lamento, todo está bien. Tengo algo importante que hacer ¿está bien?

-…Claro -Jack miraba inseguro entre la bolsa y Pitch.

-Espérame aquí –sin más que decir se encaminó en dirección al escondite de los bandidos.

Jack lo siguió con la vista hasta que la figura de Pitch desapareció entre la niebla que se había formado. Hadita voló hasta posarse en su hombro, emitió un pequeño trino que mostraba lo preocupada que estaba.

-No te asustes Hadita –aunque parecía que se lo decía más a él mismo que a su amiga.

* * *

-¡Ah, los encontré! –exclamó Pitch una vez localizó al par de hermanos- Estuve buscándolos por todas partes desde que nos separamos. Oye esas patillas se ven extraordinarias, seguro estás orgulloso.

El hermano sin el parche dejó de tallar la rama con su espada y fijó su vista en Pitch.

El pelinegro tragó en seco tratando de quitarse el nudo de la garganta. No debía mostrar su nerviosismo frente a ellos. Le arrojó la corona y se colgó la bolsa en el hombro, después de todo ahí estaban sus poderes.

-¡En fin! Quiero decirles que dejarlos estuvo mal, la corona es toda suya, los voy a extrañar, pero así será mucho…mejor-fue interrumpido, ya que al voltearse para irse chocó con el pecho del otro hermano con el parche.

-Sigues ocultando cosas ¿eh, Black?

-¿Qué?

El hermano se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia Pitch, dejando a un lado la vara que tallaba y la corona.

-Oí que encontraste algo, algo mucho más valioso que una corona. Entréganos al chico.

Antes de que pudieran atacarlo Pitch se propuso a dar el primer golpe con un puñado de arena negra, pero la bolsa estaba vacía ¿cómo era posible? El hermano con el parche lo golpeó por la espalda, y el mayor se aseguró de noquearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Jack agarraba los bordes de la capa entre sus puños, tratando de relajarse o de liberar la tensión de alguna forma mientras aguardaba por Pitch. Cada minuto que pasaba se angustiaba más. Por eso, grande fue su alivio cuando vio una silueta entre la neblina aproximándose. Soltando un suspiro y una risa nerviosa empezó a hablar.

-Creí que decidirías irte con la corona y dejarme.

De pronto la silueta se dividió en dos, alertando al joven. De la neblina surgieron los Stabbington que le sonreían con mofa.

-Eso hizo.

-¿Qué? No, no lo haría –respondió convencido.

-Ahí lo tienes –le señaló el hermano sin el parche con una mano en dirección al agua.

Inseguro, Jack caminó hacia la orilla y vio como entre la neblina navegaba un pequeño bote de vela, con la silueta de Pitch al timón y la corona en la mano.

-¿Pitch?... ¡Pitch! –lo llamó, esperando que el pelinegro se voltee a verlo. Nunca sucedió. Jack no podía creerlo.

-Un cambio justo. La corona, por el chico de los poderes mágicos –Jack se giró liberando un jadeo que mostraba lo asustado que estaba- ¿Cuánto nos darán por no envejecer nunca, tener salud por siempre, y además la conquista del mundo con una segunda era del hielo?

El hermano desenganchó una bolsa de su cinturón y ambos se aproximaron a Jack, listos para meterlo ahí por la fuerza.

-No, por favor ¡No! –salió corriendo, sin su cayado y con lo asustado y traicionado que se sentía no podía usar sus poderes para defenderse, la única salida era correr, pero su capa se atoró con la rama de un tronco caído y por más que la jalaba esta no se soltaba o rompía.

Creí que esta vez era su fin, cuando de pronto escuchó unos golpes, gemidos de dolor, y el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

-¡Jack! –gritó Ombric sonando preocupado.

-¿Padre? –indeciso regresó de donde había huido, encontrando a su padre sosteniendo un una gruesa rama y parado en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos ladrones. En cuanto Ombric lo vio soltó la rama.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi precioso niño!

-¡Padre! –sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos de su padre, aliviado por su llegada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido? –preguntaba mientras examinaba al joven frenéticamente.

-Padre ¿qui-quién te dijo?

-Estaba angustiado por ti, así que te seguí y luego vi cómo te atacaron –lo vuelve abrazar con fuerza entre sus brazos –Rápido, hay que irnos ya. No vayan a despertar.

Jack estaba por seguirlo, pero no pudo evitar voltearse para ver el agua, esperando que el bote que navegaba Pitch regresara, pero este solo avanzaba cada vez más hacia los puertos del reino. A lo lejos solo se veían estallar los copos de nieve cual fuegos artificiales. Si no fuera porque estaba dolido, hubiese creído que era la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas se formaron al borde de sus ojos. No podía creerlo, él habría jurado que en los ojos de Pitch había…

Cuando apartó la vista del agua, vio a su padre observándolo con una expresión comprensiva en el rostro y sosteniendo una lámpara. Dejando la lámpara en el suelo, abrió sus brazos a su hijo. Sin contenerse más, dejó que las lágrimas y sollozos fluyeran mientras corría a abrazar a su padre en búsqueda de consuelo.

-Tenías razón padre. Tenías razón en todo.

-Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé –Ombric trataba de contener su sonrisa victoriosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del joven. Con una mano recogió la lámpara y con la otra abrazó los hombros del muchacho, asegurándose de mantenerlo cerca. Así, sin volver a mirar atrás, se encaminaron en dirección a la torre.

* * *

Los yetis se pusieron alertas cuando escucharon el sonido de un bote golpeando una de las torres de vigilancia del reino.

-Mira, la corona–le dijo un guardia a su compañero.

Frente a ellos, atado del mástil y del timón estaba Pitch sosteniendo la corona con su mano derecha. Poco a poco el pelinegro recuperó la conciencia y miró extrañado su entorno.

-¿Jack? ¡Jack! –empezó a gritar agitado cuando no lo vio a su lado.

Su preocupación aumentó cuando un grupo de yetis se avecinó en dirección a él.

Sandy seguía esperando en el muelle a la pareja y a la pequeña hada, sin embargo la conmoción que ocurría en el puerto le llamó la atención.

-¡No! No, no, no, caballeros ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Jack! –lo llamaba con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta. Su angustia solo crecía más a cada paso que los yetis le obligaban a dar y cada vez que sus gritos carecían de respuesta.

En cuanto Sandy escuchó a Pitch vocear el nombre del joven, miró preocupado al otro lado de la orilla, sin rastro alguno del peliblanco.

Esto no pintaba bien.

* * *

**Próximamente: "The Tear Heals" (penúltimo capítulo TT-TT)**

**Sobre la sorpresa que mencioné: encontré las versiones masculinas en inglés de las canciones de "Enredados" y en todas se pueden imaginar a Jack cantándolas *o*. **

**No puedo darles los links (la página no deja T-T), pero búsquenlos en YouTube con estos títulos y estos usuarios:**

**[Sirra] Healing Incantation ~ Male Cover**

**Tangled: When Will My Life Begin - Male Version [ThundarrRaichu]**

**When Will My Life Begin? (REPRISE) MALE Fandub by TorturedSinger**

**I See The Light - Tangled - MALE COVER by Torturedsinger**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mí ;) ¡Nos vemos!**


	7. The Tear Heals

**Nota de autor: XD Mi gato está celoso de mi computadora, cree que le presto más atención a ella que a él XD XD.**

**¡Me he vuelto adicta a Tumblr! Hace poco cree mi propia cuenta y ahora no me despego de ella…necesito ayuda. Pero ahora encontré un sitio donde publicar mis garabatos e ideas. Así que si se quieren reír de algo visiten mi blog y vean los dibujos que he hecho, son "escenas" de este fic. El link se encuentre en mi perfil.**

**Gracias de nuevo por lo comentarios (lamento no haberles respondido esta vez) y espero sigan disfrutando esta historia.**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de esta historia me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

**The Tear Heals**

Pitch caminaba en círculos dentro de su celda, buscando una forma de escapar y encontrar a Jack, ya sea para salvarlo o para explicarle toda la situación. Si tuviera sus poderes habría simplemente buscado la sombra más cercana y transportado fuera de la prisión, pero carecía de ellos, hecho que todavía lo tenía confundido.

¿Por qué sus pesadillas no estaban en la bolsa? ¿Jack las había sacado?

Negó con la cabeza descartando esa idea ¿para qué lo haría? El muchacho le había entregado la bolsa confiando con plenitud en él (confianza que los Stabbington se habían encargado de eliminar). Entonces ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién tenía sus poderes?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su celda abrirse, al voltearse vio al capitán de la guardia yeti junto a dos escoltas. El líder lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Pitch, aunque sus dudas se despajaron de inmediato cuando la sonrisa del yeti se amplió. Llevó una mano a su cuello, anticipando lo que pronto habría alrededor de él- Oh… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

* * *

En la torre, Ombric se encontraba frente a Jack desabrochando su capa y colgándola en un armador, mientras tanto el joven se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama cabizbajo. El viaje de regreso a la torre había sido una verdadera tortura para él, no recordaba cuándo había parado de llorar, pero en algún punto del camino su reserva de lágrimas se había agotado, mas no su tristeza. Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando su padre le mostró la puerta secreta al otro lado de la torre, sin embargo estuvo muy agradecido de que el mayor no le haya pedido utilizar sus poderes, no sentía que tenía la fuerza para usarlos.

Años atrás, esas escaleras escondidas podrían haber significado algo para Jack, sobre todo cuando todavía no sabía volar, pero ahora no importaban ¿cuál era el punto? Nunca debió haber querido salir en primer lugar. Su padre había tenido razón, y lo tuvo que descubrir de la peor forma posible.

Ombric estaba satisfecho por el resultado de su plan. Esta experiencia obligaría a Jack a querer permanecer en la torre, para siempre.

Se miró en el espejo de la habitación de Jack, feliz al verse rejuvenecido otra vez. Tanto estrés lo había envejecido rápidamente, pero solo bastó cantarle al muchacho cuando regresaron a casa, haciéndole creer que trataba de animarlo, para volver a verse bien.

El hechicero guardó la capa de Jack al fondo del armario, asegurándose de que no tuviera que verla otra vez en su vida.

-Listo, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad –dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del armario- Ahora, lávate para cenar. Prepararé sopa de avellanas…-anunció Ombric con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de salir volteó a ver a Jack, el cual seguía cabizbajo mirando sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. Suspiró exasperado por la actitud deprimente del joven- Yo traté de decírtelo Jack, que entendieras los riesgos del exterior. El mundo es oscuro, y salvaje y egoísta. Y al más fino rayo de sol y su alegría, los destruye –dijo finalmente, después cerró las cortinas que separaban la habitación del peliblanco con el resto de la torre.

Jack alzó la vista para verificar que su padre se había retirado, cuando lo comprobó volvió a enfocarse en sus manos que desdoblaron el pañuelo con el símbolo del reino que Pitch le había regalado. Miraba el copo de nieve con infinita tristeza.

Hadita trinó a su lado para llamar su atención. Luego, voló frente a él y con sus pequeños dedos elevó la comisura de los labios de Jack, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. El peliblanco intentó hacerlo para indicarle que apreciaba el esfuerzo, pero esa simple acción se le dificultaba. Soltó un suspiro y se recostó en su cama con el pañuelo apretado contra su pecho.

Exhalando otro suspiro, miró las imágenes pintadas por él en el techo de su habitación, pensando que las coloridas figuras lo animarían como lo habían hecho en el pasado, sin embargo solo lo deprimieron más. Los pocos espacios que quedaban no eran lo suficientemente amplios para pintar más cosas ¿qué haría con su vida de ahora en adelante?

Trató de buscar más espacios cuando uno en particular llamó su atención. Parecía ridículo, pero un grupo de pájaros que había pintado, hace muchos años, parecían formar una silueta en el centro del dibujo. La silueta era igual a la del copo de nieve del reino.

Incrédulo, miró de nuevo el bordado de su pañuelo y luego la silueta en el techo, comparándolas y asegurándose de que no era un truco de su imaginación, pero la similitud era exacta. Dejó el pañuelo a un lado y miró extrañado la silueta ¿cómo era posible? Ayer había sido la primera vez que veía ese copo de nieve, jamás había pintado uno con ese diseño tan complejo, y lo más extraño era que esa silueta no la había hecho apropósito, sino de manera inconsciente.

Buscó en las paredes, en los postes de su cama, en otras partes del techo ¡estaban en todos lados! Ese copo de nieve cubría toda su habitación ¿por qué?

Pegó un brinco en su cama, sorprendido al escuchar una voz y ver una luz dorada provenir del bolsillo de su sudadera.

-_Jack_…

Lentamente se puso de pie y extrajo el contenedor de los dientes de su bolsillo, con todo lo que sucedió lo había olvidado.

-_Jack_…

¿Estos eran en realidad sus dientes? ¿Aquí estaban sus memorias? ¿Explicarían los copos de nieve en sus pinturas?

Indeciso, pasó sus dedos por los rombos que decoraban la parte plana del contenedor, sin saber que al hacerlo había activado sus memorias.

Tal como Pitch le advirtió, el hechizo sobre los dientes harían que las memorias sean borrosas, aun así Jack las pudo comprender.

Podía ver un móvil sobre su cabeza con el símbolo del reino, después vio dos sombras sobre su cuna observándolo. Una de las sombras, la más colorida, lo alzó de la cuna y llenó su rostro de besos mientras le susurraba palabras llenas de cariño y amor. La voz era femenina, y no para de decir su nombre y lo feliz que era de tenerlo ¿acaso ella era su madre?

Después, la mujer lo pasó a los brazos de la otra sombra. Sus brazos eran enormes, muy fornidos, pero lo sostenían de una manera tan gentil y delicada, como si temiera romperlo. Esta sombra era negra, roja y podía identificar vagamente una larga barba blanca que le hacía cosquillas cada vez que el hombre le daba un beso en cada mejilla y en la frente. Lo que más extrañó a Jack era que esa sombra lo llamaba hijo, pero esa no era la voz de Ombric.

Después, el hombre lo entregó de nuevo a la mujer y les dio la espalda unos segundos, al girarse traía una corona en las manos… ¡La corona que Pitch robó!

Jack prácticamente escuchó un _click_ sonar en su cabeza cuando todas las piezas encajaron. Esas sombras encajaban con la imagen del mosaico de los reyes en la plaza de Santoff Claussen. Esa corona, que antes le había quedado demasiado grande y ahora le quedaba perfecta sobre su cabeza ¡era suya!

El impacto de toda esta realización tambaleó a Jack hasta chocarse con el escritorio de su cuarto, obligándolo a apoyar las manos sobre el borde del mismo y soltar el contenedor con los dientes, interrumpiendo el flujo de recuerdos, pero eso ya no era necesario. Todo se aclaró en la mente de Jack ¡Sus padres eran los reyes! Eso significaba que él…

-¿Jack? ¿Jack, qué estás haciendo arriba? –preguntaba Ombric mientras subías por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del muchacho, le parecía extraño que el peliblanco estuviera provocando tanto alboroto en su estado de depresión. Se preocupó al no recibir respuesta alguna- ¿Te encuentras bien?

De entre las cortinas salió Jack, pero no las soltaba, como si necesitara algo con lo cual mantenerse en pie, todavía impactado por su descubrimiento. Miraba el suelo como si todo su pasado estuviera ahí.

-Soy el príncipe perdido… –dijo entre murmullos que Ombric no logró entender.

-¿Puede hablar bien Jack? Te he dicho que odio que balbucees.

-¡Yo soy el príncipe perdido! ¿No es cierto? –dijo con firmeza y mirándolo de forma desafiante. El hechicero estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Estoy balbuceando, padre? ¿Sigo diciéndote así?

-¡Ah, Jack! –dijo entre risas nerviosas mientras se acercaba al joven para abrazarlo- ¿De dónde sacas esa ideas? ¿Por qué preguntas una cosa tan ridícula hijo?

Antes de que pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos Jack lo empujó.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú hiciste todo esto!

Ombric estaba atónito por el empujón, pero pronto su expresión se tornó seria.

-Sabes que solo quería protegerte y ya.

Jack lo miraba perplejo por su cínica actitud. No creería de nuevo en ninguna de sus mentiras, jamás. Lleno de ira lo apartó a un lado con otro empujó y descendió las escaleras.

-¡Jack! –trató de llamarlo el hechicero, pero el joven solo lo ignoraba, así que fue detrás de él.

-He pasado mi vida **entera **ocultándome del mundo que explotaría mi poder…

-¡Jack!

-…Cuando tenía que esconderme ¡de ti! –lo acusó una vez llegó a la planta baja.

-¿Y adónde irás? Él no está esperándote.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Ese criminal, irá a la horca por sus crímenes.

-¡No! –exclamó asustado Jack mientras apretando una mano contra su pecho, tratando de clamar los latidos de su corazón, pero no podía ¡Pitch estaba en peligro!

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Escúchame, todo esto es lo debía pasar –estaba por acariciar la cabeza del joven cuando la mano del mismo le agarró la muñeca, deteniendo sus acciones.

-¡No! El mundo no es como tú dices, y yo tampoco soy como piensas, y te aseguro que jamás te dejaré usar mis poderes ¿oíste?

Por fin el forcejeo de Ombric dio frutos y liberó su muñeca del agarre de Jack, pero la fuerza que empleó para jalar su brazo lo obligó a retroceder e impactarse contra el espejo del lugar, el golpe provocó que este se rompiera y unos cuantos fragmentos quedaran esparcidos por el suelo.

Ombric no paraba de jadear, no podía creer que Jack lo desafiara, que se atreviera a pelear contra él. Su flor intentaba escapar de nuevo. Vio como Jack le dirigía una última mirada llena de rencor y después le daba la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Con o sin cayado, invocaría el viento para que lo saque de aquí y lo lleve rápido al reino, debía salvar a Pitch.

El hechicero no le permitiría hacerlo.

-¿Quieres volverme el villano? Bien, seré también el villano.

* * *

Los yetis habían encadenado sus manos detrás de su espalda, y ahora caminaba resignado detrás del capitán yeti, mientras lo escoltas lo tomaban de cada brazo y lo guiaban hacia su destino final.

Mientras paseaba la mirada por los pasillos y las celdas, vio una en particular que le llamó la atención ¡Los hermanos Stabbington estaban en prisión!

Con toda su rabia golpeó a sus escoltas hasta dejarlos noqueados en el piso, dio un salto para pasar sus manos por debajo de sus pies y traerlas al frente, y así se acercó a la celda y agarró de las solapas al hermano más cercano.

-¡¿Quién les contó sobre él?! ¡Dímelo ya!

Aun sin sus poderes Pitch logró asustar al hermano sin el parche.

-No fue idea nuestra, nos dijo el anciano.

-¿Anciano? –antes de que pudiera preguntar más los guardias lo tomaron de nuevo de los brazos, por más que Pitch les daba pelea no conseguía liberarse- ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Está en peligro! ¡Esperen…!

Intentó razonar con ellos, sin embargo los yetis sabían lo escurridizo y manipulador que era el ladrón. Por eso lo ignoraron y continuaron con su tarea de llevarlo a la horca.

Pitch no podía recordar la última vez que temió por la vida de alguien más. No le importaba si al final su destino era la pena de muerte, solo le interesaba rescatar a Jack, después afrontaría su castigo dignamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la inusual figura de un pequeño unicornio púrpura de porcelana posada sobre un pedestal de piedra. La observó confundido ¿por qué la prisión del reino tendría un unicornio? Entendía que al rey le gustara fabricar juguetes con la ayuda de algunos yetis y todo eso, pero dudaba que su infantil pasatiempo llegara hasta los muros de la prisión.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de forma brusca lo alertó, al igual que a los yetis que estaban con él. Poco a poco todas las puertas del lugar empezaron a cerrarse de la misma forma, sin explicación alguna. El capitán miraba desconcertado la puerta frente a él, trató de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada del otro lado. Comenzó a golpearla y a exigir que la abrieran, no era momento para bromas.

De pronto, se deslizó la ventanilla de la puerta, revelando la imagen del viejecito ebrio que se había disfrazado de cupido en el Patito Modosito, solo que ahora parecía vestir una armadura de piel y cuero.

-Dime la contraseña –dijo, luego cerró la ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Esa no es –volvió a abrirla y cerrarla.

-¡Abre la puerta!

-Tampoco es esa-la cerró.

Procurando guardar la calma le dio una advertencia al viejo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tienes tres segundos. Uno… -de la ventana que se encontraba al lado de Pitch y los escoltas, salió un boomerang que derribó a uno de los yetis –Dos… -una de las puertas se abrió, y antes de que el otro yeti pudiera advertir del ataque a su capitán, una mano salió por esa puerta, agarró al guardia y lo arrastró al otro lado de la puerta, cerrándola después-Tres…-El capitán se volteó al escuchar el alboroto, encontrándose solo con Pitch que lo miraba de forma burlona.

Antes de que lograr exigir una explicación recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, mostrando en el umbral de la puerta a uno de los ladrones que estuvo en la taberna sosteniendo un cayado parecido al de Jack entre sus manos.

-Funciona bien, el cayado es genial –dijo Pitch sin borrar su sonrisa. El ladrón lo ayudó a quitarse los grilletes. Una vez libre le dio las gracias, pero aún no podían relajarse, pues detrás de ellos llegaron más guardias que lograron destruir la puerta.

Sin embargo, el número de ladrones igualó al de yetis, y pronto Pitch corrió detrás de su salvador y de Conejo que le indicó que lo siguiera, mientras que los demás se encargaban de distraer a los guardias. Aun así algunos yetis los perseguían. Por suerte el mimo Ulf y Vladimir se encargaron de ellos, ahora Pitch entendía lo del unicornio.

Pronto llegaron al patio de la prisión donde vieron a más guardias aproximándose a ellos.

Conejo alzó a Pitch de los hombros y lo paró a su lado.

-Inclinado –le indicó el pooka.

-¡Ya está! –respondió Pitch obedeciéndolo.

-Brazos así –dijo mientras pegaba sus brazos a su torso.

-¡Brazos así! –lo imitó.

-Rodillas separadas.

-¡Rodillas separadas!... ¿separadas? ¿Pero por qué quieres que separe las…? –no completó la pregunta, debido a que repentinamente fue catapultado al aire. Pitch no creía haber gritado tanto en toda su vida. Fue un gran alivio cuando logró aterrizar sobre algo sano y salvo, pero ¿sobre qué?

Abrió los ojos y vio a su fiel pesadilla debajo de él.

-¿Onyx? ¿Pero cómo…? –Sandman apareció frente a él sonriéndole amigablemente- ¿Sanderson, tú la trajiste de regreso? ¿Tú fuiste por ellos? –el domador de los sueños asintió a las dos preguntas –Gracias –Sandy encogió los hombros- No en serio, gracias. Sabes, tal vez todo este tiempo solo había un malentendido entre los dos y no somos tan… -Sandy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, cruzado de brazos y golpeando su pie repetidas veces sobre su nube de arena doradas, demostrando su impaciencia. Pitch se aclaró la garganta-Sí, es cierto, hay que irnos.

Sandman levantó una mano para detenerlo, posteriormente buscó entre su nube de arena algo y una vez encontró lo que buscaba lo depositó en la mano del pelinegro.

Pitch miraba extrañado la pequeña semilla que yacía en su palma.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?

El domador de sueños exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia, y con unas imágenes le indicó a Pitch que debía darle esa semilla a Jack.

-¿Para qué?

La única imagen que Sandman le mostró fue la de la flor mágica, y eso bastó para que Pitch lo entendiera.

Detrás de él se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y el rugido de los yetis. Los guardias lanzaron flechas con sus ballestas en dirección a Pitch, pero Sandy las neutralizó con sus látigos de arena. Con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo a Pitch que se vaya. El domador de pesadillas no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomó las riendas de su yegua y con un leve golpe a sus costados, la pesadilla empezó a correr. Saltó el muro de la prisión hasta el techo de una casa y después aterrizaron en una de las plazas del reino, sorprendiendo a uno que otro habitante.

-Muy bien chica, enséñame de nuevo qué tan veloz eres.

La yegua soltó un relincho y aceleró el paso, haciendo lo posible por enorgullecer y satisfacer a su amo.

En poco tiempo cruzaron el puente y el bosque en dirección a la torre. Pronto atravesaron la cueva y estuvieron frente a la gran edificación. Pitch desmontó a Onyx y la transformó de nuevo en arena, necesitaba algo con lo que defenderse en caso de que ocurriera algo malo. No era mucha, pero bastaría.

-¿Jack? –no recibió respuesta- ¡Jack, necesito que invoques el viento!

Al no sentir nada se acercó a la torre dispuesto a escalarla, aunque no necesitó hacerlo, una brisa lo rodeo y lo elevó por los aires, se sentía casi como la primera vez que Jack lo había hecho volar, casi. Algo había de diferente en ella, sin embargo Pitch descartó ese pensamiento, solo imaginaba cosas por el estrés.

-Jack –llamó al joven una vez el viento lo depositó al borde de la ventana- creí que no volvería a verte.

Su sonrisa de alivio se borró al ver a Jack amordazado y encadenado a un pilar, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo.

-¡Pitch! –gritaba detrás del pañuelo que cubría su boca.

Si no hubiera sido por el muro de arena que se formó detrás de él, Ombric lo hubiese apuñalado por la espalda.

El hechicero se apartó de Pitch y evadió el ataque de arena que este le lanzó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó mi imitación de los poderes de Jack?

El pelinegro retomó sus pesadillas y formó una flecha con ella, listo para dispararle a Ombric. Sin embargo, este se puso detrás de Jack y con las cadenas que lo ataban lo levantó, utilizándolo como escudo humano.

-No lo creo, Black. No queremos que el pequeño Jack salga herido ¿cierto?

Pitch no deshizo la flecha, pero ahora se veía indeciso. Su mirada viajaba entre Ombric y Jack, buscando algún espacio libre entre los dos, algún punto que lastime al hechicero y no al joven. No viendo opciones, bajó la flecha derrotado.

-Muy bien Black, ahora sepárate de tus pesadillas, entrégamelas. Y nada de trucos sucios o Jack saldrá herido –le advirtió mientras acercaba la daga a la mejilla de Jack- Solo me importa que el muchacho esté vivo, en qué condiciones, eso es lo de menos.

Jack seguía luchando contra sus restricciones, gritando el nombre del pelinegro detrás de la mordaza, mirándolo de manera suplicante y negando con la cabeza. Pitch lo ignoró, deshizo la flecha y le entregó sus últimas pesadillas a Ombric, después se desconectó de ellas. Solo quedaba tratar de razonar con el hechicero.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Acaso no eres lo bastante fuerte para realizar un hechizo de inmortalidad?

-Por desgracia los escritos para alcanzar la inmortalidad fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo, nadie ha logrado recuperarlos, nadie ha conseguido una ruta alternativa, excepto yo. Todavía me falta mucho por descubrir, todavía no soy el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. Por eso lo necesito. Ya me arrebataron una vez mi flor, no permitiré que eso suceda otra vez.

-Y yo no permitiré que te lo lleves- Pitch tomó uno de los fragmentos del espejo y corrió hacia Ombric lo más rápido posible para atacarlo, pero no fue lo suficiente para alcanzarlo ni para esquivar la arena negra que atravesó pecho.

Jack gritó con más fuerza al ver a Pitch caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras trataba de detener el sangrado con una mano.

-T-Tú…tú fuiste el que robó mis pesadillas.

-Culpable –respondió con mofa. Después enfocó toda su atención en Jack, que había aumentado sus forcejeos intentando llegar hasta Pitch- Mira todo lo que has hecho Jack. Descuida, querido. Nuestro secreto muere con él. Y en cuanto a nosotros, nos iremos a donde nadie pueda volverte a encontrar.

Lo soltó del pilar y lo jaló de las cadenas hacia la puerta secreta que se encontraba en el suelo. Hadita trató de jalar a Ombric de la capa, e incluso picarle las manos para que soltara las cadenas, pero bastó un simple manotazo para alejar al hada y hacer que se estrelle contra el muro más cercano.

Jack luchó con más fuerza, provocando que Ombric se enoje más.

-¡Jack, basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Ya para de pelear conmigo!

El peliblanco logró quitarse la mordaza de la boca y mantenerse a una buena distancia del mayor.

-¡No! ¡No lo haré jamás! ¡Por cada minuto, del resto de mi vida, voy a pelear! ¡Desde ahora, siempre, trataré de alejarme de ti! –después de unos segundos para recuperar el aire habló de forma más calmada- Pero, si me dejas salvar su vida, iré contigo.

-No…no Jack –Pitch trataba de arrastrarse en el suelo para acercarse al joven, aunque el dolor no le permitía moverse mucho.

Hadita se levantó del suelo, pero no podía volar, sus alas estaban dobladas por el golpe, veía a su amigo sin creer las palabras que decía.

-No voy a pelear, y jamás trataré de escapar. Sólo déjame sanarlo esta vez y los dos estaremos juntos. Para siempre, justo lo que deseas. Todo volverá a ser como antes…lo prometo. Será como antes. Sólo déjame curarlo, padre.

Ombric analizaba la oferta bastante interesado. Si bien podía encargarse de que esta vez el joven permaneciera encerrado a la fuerza, era mejor si se quedaba a su lado bajo voluntad propia. Vigilarlo constantemente iba a convertirse en una molestia. Había varios pros y contras si permitía vivir a Pitch. Sin embargo, Jack jamás rompía sus promesas, y el hecho de que lo haya vuelto a llamar padre lo convenció.

Le quitó el pañuelo del cuello al igual que las cadenas de las muñecas, pero lo detuvo antes de que se acercara a Pitch. Encadenó una de las muñecas de Pitch con la pilastra de la escalera.

-En caso de que se ocurra perseguirnos –le dijo, después soltó de manera brusca el brazo con el grillete y le indicó a Jack que podía aproximarse.

El muchacho no perdió el tiempo, pronto estuvo arrodillado al lado de Pitch revisando la herida.

-¡Pitch! ¡Ay, no! ¡Lo lamento! –le dijo una vez vio la profundidad de la herida y la cantidad de sangre que brotaba- Pero todo estará bien ahora. Lo prometo, tienes que confiar en mí.

Jack trataba de apartar la mano de Pitch de su herida para poder cubrirla con escarcha de nieve, pero Pitch continuaba deteniéndolo.

-No…

-Cálmate, respira.

-No…no dejaré que lo hagas.

-Y yo no te dejaré morir.

-Pero si lo haces…entonces tú…morirás.

-Oye, estaré bien, tranquilo.

Ambos se miraban de forma suplicante, tratando de hacer ceder al otro. Al final Jack apartó la mirada y colocó su mano sobre la de Pitch, listo para cantar a pesar de no haber cubierto la herida con la escarcha.

-Jack, espera –lo llamó Pitch, mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho para atraer su atención.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Pitch usó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su cuello y acercar el rostro de Jack al suyo. Entendiendo las intenciones de Pitch, Jack se inclinó hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron con los del pelinegro.

Al principio el beso fue pausado, tierno y gentil, después Pitch mordió levemente el labio inferior de Jack provocando que este suelte un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y excitación. Esto permitió a Pitch introducir su lengua a la boca del muchacho, esto incitó que más gemidos salgan de Jack, pero Pitch se aseguró de atrapar cada uno de ellos con su boca.

Jack no estaba acostumbrado a tanta pasión ¡Era su primer beso! Sus labios y su lengua respondían con torpeza contra los de Pitch, y fue aún más extraño cuando la lengua de Pitch empujó algo hacia su garganta. Jack trató de apartarse, pero ahora las dos manos de Pitch sostenían su rostro, impidiendo que se aleje. No fue hasta que se tragó el extraño objeto que el pelinegro lo soltó.

-Pitch…pero… ¿qué…? –dijo entre tosidos. Cuando recuperó el aliento no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, pues en uno de los fragmentos del espejo, vio cómo su cabello pasaba de blanco a castaño oscuro.

Ombric miraba al joven igual de impactado, después observó a su alrededor cómo las esculturas de hielo que habían permanecido por años de pie gracias a los poderes de Jack, se derretían.

-No, no, no ¡No! –después vio cómo la piel de sus manos palidecía y se arrugaba, cómo su barba crecía y adquiría un tono canoso- ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

-La única…la única forma de revertir los poderes de la flor…es con la semilla de la misma…

-¡Imposible!

-Sanderson pasó años buscándola…para una emergencia…

-¡No! –Ombric corrió hacia el espejo quebrado, y vio horrorizado en cada fragmento su imagen envejecida- ¡No! –avergonzado por su espantosa apariencia, cubrió su rostro con la capucha de su capa y retrocedió, haciendo lo posible por alejarse de ese espejo, sin darse cuenta que sus pasos lo estaban conduciendo hacia la ventana.

Hadita no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Empujó una de las estatuas de hielo más cercanas para crear un rastro de agua detrás de Ombric, que al pisarlo resbaló con él y cayó por la ventana. Jack trató de alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ombric gritaba mientras caía al suelo, pero del hechicero sólo quedó su capa y sus cenizas en el césped.

Jack jadeaba por toda la adrenalina que se había formado en su cuerpo debido a los eventos sucedidos ¡acababa de presenciar la muerte de alguien! Pero no podía perder el tiempo, debía concentrarse en Pitch si quería evitar una segunda tragedia.

-No, no, no ¿Pitch? –sintió un poco de alivio cuando lo escuchó toser levemente, aunque ese alivio no duró mucho, ya que Pitch no abría los ojos y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado-No, mírame ¡Mírame, aquí estoy! ¡Quédate conmigo, Pitch! –tomó la mano del pelinegro y la puso sobre su cabeza, ahí siempre comenzaba a brillar cuando cantaba.

"_Flor que da fulgor  
con tu brillo fiel  
mueve el tiempo atrás  
volviendo a lo que fue."_

¡No funcionaba! No podía sentir el flujo de magia. Sus poderes se habían ido.

Derrotado presionó su rostro contra la mano de Pitch mientras sollozaba.

-Jack…-lo llamó Pitch con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el joven mientras miraba el rostro de Pitch de forma borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos sin soltar su mano.

-Tú eras mi nuevo sueño.

-Y tú el mío.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Pitch.

Jack soltó su mano con lentitud y acomodó mejor la cabeza de Pitch sobre su regazo, después acarició su rostro mientras continuaba cantando.

"_Quita enfermedad  
…y el destino cruel  
…trae lo que perdí  
….volviendo a lo que fue  
….a lo que fue."_

Al terminar de cantar juntó su frente con la de Pitch y cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que una pequeña lágrima caiga sobre la mejilla de Pitch.

En cuanto la lágrima fue absorbida por la piel de Pitch, esta zona desprendió un pequeño brillo apenas perceptible, después un camino de escarcha de nieve se formó hasta cubrir la herida del pelinegro, de ahí una familiar luz azul blanquecina comenzó a irradiar con tanta fuerza que atravesó los párpados de Jack.

Confundido, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, mirando sorprendido cómo se iluminaba cada rincón de la torre con finos haces de luz que parecían raíces de una flor, y su asombro solo creció cuando vio la figura de una flor en medio de la herida de Pitch abriéndose como si estuviera floreciendo.

Cuando la luz y la flor se desvanecieron también lo hizo la herida ¡Estaba curada! ¡Ni siquiera había rastros de sangre!

Jack apartó la vista del lugar donde estuvo la herida y enfocó su vista en el rostro de Pitch, esperando alguna reacción. Soltó una silenciosa risa de alegría cuando lo vio fruncir con levedad el ceño y abrir los ojos.

-¿Jack?

-¿Pitch? –su emoción iba en aumento al ver que Pitch recuperaba la conciencia y lo reconocía.

-¿Ya te he dicho que estoy loco por los morenos? –bromeó débilmente el pelinegro.

-¡Pitch! –exclamó mientras se lanzaba sobre el mayor y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Pitch, sin dejar de sonreír, respondió al abrazo de Jack, apretándolo contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Jack se apartó solo unos segundo para mirarlo lleno de felicidad, y después juntó sus labios con los de Pitch.

Al pelinegro no le importaba que siguiera encadenado a la escalera, o que tuviera que apoyarse sobre sus codos para poder besar al joven que estaba sentado encima de él, lo tenía entre sus brazos, y eso era lo más importante para él. Jack correspondía sus sentimientos, y sería a la única persona que cumpliría todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

* * *

**Lamento si las escenas de acción y romance fueron muy sosas, todavía tengo que trabajar en ello.**

**¿Han notado que la mayoría de los villanos de Disney terminan cayendo de alturas? Mi mamá me dijo que esa es una metáfora: que todos los malos caerán al infierno o_o…A veces Disney es tan escabroso…**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, el próximo será el final TT-TT**

**¡Cuídense!**


	8. El Fin

**Nota de autor: No encuentro las palabras para expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Solo puedo decirles que ¡GRACIAS! Gracias a todos los que han seguido y comentado esta historia hasta el final ¡Los amo!**

**Disfruten este último capítulo T-T**

**Ninguno de los personajes o canciones de esta historia me pertenece. Son de Disney, DreamWorks y del gran William Joyce.**

* * *

**Enredados en el Frío**

Norte se encontraba en su estudio de trabajo concentrado en la fabricación de un nuevo juguete para Navidad, después de todo faltaba poco para la fecha. Picaba con delicadeza el pequeño trozo de hielo que tenía frente a él, dándole forma de un tren. Sentada detrás de él, se encontraba la reina leyendo un libro, aunque en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención a su lectura. Su mente iba entre el recuerdo de su bebé y lo que estaba haciendo el rey. A pesar de no ser una experta en manualidades, la reina acompañaba todo el tiempo a su esposo durante la invención y la prueba de un juguete, además siempre se aseguraban de hacerse compañía después de la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo perdido.

El rey soltó una exclamación de alegría cuando terminó de esculpir el prototipo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos tristes de la reina. Ella sonrió cuando vio a su esposo colocar con impaciencia el pequeño tren sobre unos rieles de hielo que parecía formar una montaña rusa y después lo puso a andar. Pronto ella se contagió de su alegría al ver que el juguete parecía funcionar.

El tren subió por una rampa y comenzó a volar alrededor del estudio. Pero su emoción culminó cuando un yeti abrió de forma brusca la puerta, rompiendo en el proceso la figura de hielo.

-¡Ah! –gritó Norte en una mezcla de frustración y tristeza.

El yeti, al ver su error soltó un jadeo y empezó a balbucear sus disculpas.

Norte solo suspiró y masajeó su frente con sus dedos. La reina a su lado le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?

El yeti solo pudo agachar la cabeza y volver a disculparse. La reina voló hasta el guardia y le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Tenías algo que decirnos? –le preguntó amablemente.

El yeti se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que venía a anunciar. Cuando lo logró dijo la información de la forma más rápida posible, como si temiera que la idea se le escapara otra vez.

-El príncipe ha aparecido.

* * *

Después de haber recuperado su dominio sobre las pesadillas y sus demás poderes, fue fácil liberarse de las cadenas y transportarlo a él, a Jack y a Hadita al palacio real de Santoff Claussen.

En cuanto los yetis vieron a Pitch, corrieron hacia él listos para arrestarlo de nuevo, pero un látigo de arena dorada los detuvo. Entre Sandman y Pitch les pidieron a los guardias que llamasen a los reyes, pues su príncipe perdido había sido encontrado.

Los guardias se encontraban bastante incrédulos, sin embargo era una petición del domador de sueños, un amigo muy querido y respetado por los reyes, por lo que la cumplirían sin objeción alguna.

Guiaron a los cuatros hasta un balcón donde les dijeron que esperaran a los reyes. En cuanto se retiraron a informar a su majestades, Sandy le dio un gran abrazo de despedida a Jack, brindándole todo su apoyo. El joven le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por él.

-Espero poder pagártelo algún día, Sandy.

El rubio le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario y le sonrió. Después se dirigió a Pitch, con dos dedos señaló sus ojos y luego los de él, indicándole que lo estaría vigilando. Señaló a Jack, hizo un gesto de tristeza y por último golpeó un puño contra su palma con una mirada seria. Pitch no necesitaba palabras para entender a lo que se refería.

-No lo lastimaré, lo prometo.

Sandman le envió una última mirada de advertencia antes de irse.

-Ese enano nunca me dejará en paz ¿verdad? –al no recibir respuesta o algún comentario miró a Jack, el cual no paraba de jugar con el borde de su sudadera, morderse el labio inferior y mirar nervioso la puerta por donde saldrían los reyes. –Tienes miedo.

Más que pregunta era una afirmación, aun así Jack contestó después de soltar un suspiro.

-Sí ¿Y si no me reconocen? ¿Y si ya no me quieren? ¿Y si…?

-¿No quererte? ¿Cómo es posible? Te aman, Jack. Si no lo hicieran, hace años hubieran dejado de soltar esos copos de nieve.

Hadita, sentada sobre el hombro de Pitch, asintió con la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo.

-Pero mi cabello…

-Créeme cuando te digo esto: Los padres siempre reconocen a sus hijos. Ten fe, Jack. Todo saldrá bien –dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del joven y después apretaba su mano- Lo prometo.

Un poco más seguro, Jack le devolvió el apretón, pero no soltó la mano, ni siquiera cuando la puerta del balcón comenzó a abrirse.

* * *

Los reyes miraban inseguros la puerta ¿Sería cierto? ¿Su hijo se encontraba al otro lado? Si no era así era una broma muy cruel, y el causante de dicha broma tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de sus sables.

Pero si todo era cierto, serían los seres más dichosos del universo.

Después de intercambiar una mirada que les dio coraje a ambos, se tomaron de las manos y empujaron juntos la puerta, encontrándose con dos figuras paradas al fondo del balcón.

Cuando Norte se fijó en Pitch estuvo listo para desenfundar su arma, pero la reina extendió un brazo frente a él deteniéndolo. Confundido, buscó la mirada de su esposa, sin embargo esta no despegaba sus ojos de la figura más joven. Siguiendo su trayectoria, el rey quedó boquiabierto al enfocarse por completo en el muchacho frente a él.

Jack no sabía qué hacer, si decir algo o dar el primer paso. Pitch tomó esa decisión por él soltando delicadamente su mano y dándole un pequeño empujón para que avance. El muchacho humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva para quitarse el nudo de la garganta, después comenzó a tomar pasos indecisos hacia el frente hasta quedar en el centro del balcón.

La reina fue la que tomó la iniciativa, dejando a su estupefacto esposo atrás. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con el joven, ella extendió un brazo y posó su mano sobre el rostro de él. Cuando lo hizo sintió cómo él se tensaba ante el contacto y después se relajaba un poco.

Pasó la yema de los dedos por la barbilla, mejilla, pómulos y cabellos de Jack. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos, y esos ojos azules estaban llenos de esperanza.

Jack no podía creer que frente a él estaba su madre, tocándolo, viéndolo. Era tan hermosa, estaba tan agradecido de poder verla de forma clara y en persona y no tener que quedarse solo con un recuerdo borroso. Trataba de transmitirle a través de sus ojos cuánto quería que ella lo reconociera. En cuanto de los labios de ella salió una combinación entre risa y sollozo, supo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

-¡Mi bebé! –gritó ella mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo apretaba, no queriendo que se escape de ella de nuevo. Jack le devolvió gustoso el abrazo.

Con una mano continuó acariciando sus cabellos, no importaba si ya no eran blancos o que ahora fueran castaños, nadie podía engañarla, esas facciones y ojos eran las de su niño, entre sus brazos estaba su hijo.

Por encima del hombro de su madre vio al rey, todavía boquiabierto y con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, observándolo. En cuanto sus miradas se conectaron Norte soltó risas de alegría y se unió al abrazo, casi sacándoles el aire a los otros dos. Pronto las lágrimas y las risas se mezclaron, y todo ese golpe de emociones dejó de rodillas en el suelo a la familia reunida sin romper el abrazo, en ese momento lo que menos querían era separarse.

Pitch miraba la escena enternecido desde su lugar. Por su mente pasó vagamente el recuerdo de su hija, y eso en lugar de entristecerlo, lo hizo sentir más feliz, pues había logrado reunir a una familia.

La reina alzó la cabeza y le dirigió a Pitch una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Ella extendió su mano hacia él esperando que por ahora acepte esa muestra de gratitud. Pitch tomó la mano creyendo que sería un simple apretón, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la reina lo jaló y lo unió al abrazo familiar.

Pitch debía admitir que podía acostumbrarse a esto, solo por Jack.

* * *

Durante toda una semana se celebró el retorno del príncipe al reino, y por todos lados los sueños se hicieron realidad: Conejo fue nombrado, por los reyes, oficialmente El Conejo de Pascua. Narizotas, uno de los ex bandidos del Patito Modosito, encontró al amor de su vida durante la celebración del reino. Muchos de los ladrones renunciaron a sus viejas vidas y comenzaron sus negocios o emprendieron un nuevo camino; por ejemplo, Vladimir se unió al taller de juguetes del rey, su especialidad: Unicornios. Attila abrió su propia pastelería, que en poco tiempo conquistó los corazones de todos los habitantes del reino. Ulf continuó felizmente siendo un mimo, aunque nunca realmente había dicho lo contrario.

Sandman seguía repartiendo sueños por todo el mundo, pero siempre se aseguraba de visitar a sus amigos los reyes, de jugar un rato con Jack y de molestar a Pitch (eso nunca lo cansaba).

Hadita no tardó mucho en entablar amistad con la reina, y en poco tiempo se las podía ver volando alrededor de Santoff Claussen en la noche recolectando los dientes caídos de los niños.

Jack tuvo oportunidad de celebrar su primera Navidad con su verdadera familia, esto incluía a Pitch y Hadita.

Todos en el reino estaban encantados con Jack y estaban felices de tener a su príncipe de regreso. Jack se conectó muy bien con los pobladores, sobre todo con los niños con los cuales jugaba casi todo el tiempo en la nieve.

En cuanto a Pitch, todos sus crímenes fueron perdonados por los reyes, y a pesar de haber dejado de robar todavía tenía el deber de esparcir el miedo y las pesadillas por el mundo, pero solo en la medida necesaria para dar equilibrio al universo e impulsar a las personas a ser valientes. Tal como Jack le había dicho.

Cuando los reyes se enteraron de su relación con su hijo, Pitch tuvo una muy larga plática con ambos, sin embargo al final todo salió bien y la aceptaron (aunque Pitch seguía siendo cuidadoso, sobre todo cuando veía al rey o a la reina portando sus sables).

Y después de años y años de súplicas y súplicas, por fin Jack aceptó casarse con Pitch.

Y ahora están viviendo felices para siempre.

**El Fin**

* * *

**Y como solían decir por ahí: ¡Este cuento se acabó! Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo. Pronto publicaré la traducción al inglés de este fanfic ¡Estoy emocionada por este proyecto! **

**También volveré a enfocarme en mis otras historias (las tengo muy abandonadas, perdón mis bebés TT-TT) y pronto comenzaré la universidad…rayos tengo muchas cosas encima, pero lograré hacerlo, sé que puedo organizar mi tiempo.**

**¡Gracias otra vez!**

**¡Cuídense!**


End file.
